Reincarnate
by Arixu
Summary: 15 year old, Allen Walker and 14 year old, Lacie Fang were sent by General Cross Marian to become Exorcists. Both Allen and Lacie have parasitic type Anti-Akuma Weapons which can destroy Akuma, evolving machines created by The Earl of Millennium. The Black Order, an organization attempting to stop the Earl. And the Exorcists who destroy Akuma and stop the Earl. Probably AllenxOC...
1. Opening

Exorcists...  
The ones chosen by the gods, they exist to hunt those covered in darkness...

* * *

"Hey, did you know that there have been a lot of people that disappeared in this church? This place is abandoned right now, so travelers with no money sleep here. And when they wake up in the morning, the only thing left is their clothes. It's cursed because of an incident that took place here 2 years ago..." Moore explained.

* * *

Imaginary end of the 19th century, in the mist, unusual events were starting to take place.

* * *

* In front of the abandoned church. *

Police Officer Moore Hesse and her partner, Police Officer Charles were in charge of investigating the abandoned church. Moore stood in front of the church doors and just a few feet away, trembling in fear, Charles.

"Moore!" Charles called. "A-are we really going in there?" He stammered.  
Moore turned her head so that she was facing Charles.  
"The citizens have made a lot of complaints about this church." Moore answered. "About people disappearing and such." She added.  
"I know," He was shaking even more. "It's cursed, isn't it?" Moore made a face at Charles.  
"Charles... are those the words of a cop!?" Moore asked. She then put on her helmet while stuffing her hair into it. "It's probably just a rumor some idiot started. Let's check it out and see for ourselves. This church is not cursed!"  
Charles then stood beside Moore.  
"A-all right..." Charles said and they opened the doors of the abandoned church.

* Inside the abandoned church. *

The church was really abandoned and the interior was already a wreck.

"Wow, it's pretty messed up." Moore pointed out. "I wonder if any travelers really stay here?"  
"**GYAAAAAA!**" Charles screamed. Moore jumped a bit from the scream.  
"What is it!?" Moore asked.  
"O-on my leg..." Charles replied and Moore looked at his legs, between them was a fat cat.  
"It's only a cat." Moore said and she kneeled down. The cat went towards her and she petted it.  
"What?" Charles asked.  
There was then shrieking sounds.  
"What's that sound?" Moore asked and she turned around to see a colony of bats. "**UWA!**"  
"**WAAA!**" Charles shrieked.  
Moore then saw a hand coming out from the colony of bats. She tried to avoid it, but was caught.

After the colony of bats had went away. The only one left was Charles. He was breathing hard.  
"A-are you okay, Moore?" He asked, but no answer. "Moore!?" He looked around. No Moore to be seen.

* In a room. *

Moore was thrown into a chair still holding the cat.

"Gotcha!" Someone said. "I won't let you get away this time." It was a boy's voice.  
"Good job, Allen! You caught the cat!" Another said, and this time was a girl's voice.

The colony of bats flew away and Moore started to cough from suffocation.

"Eh? A human?" The boy said and let go of Moore.  
"Why is a human here?" The girl asked.

Moore suddenly handcuffed the boy's wrist.

"Damn you!" Moore said while holding her head.  
_It's a cop too!_ The two mysterious people thought.  
"Who are you!?" Moore asked and looked up. Two people holding their hands slightly up.  
"I'm s-sorry! I was too into it and didn't notice you!" The boy apologized.  
"We were just trying to grab the cat." The girl stated.  
"We're... um... travelers..." The boy stammered.

Moore then tied the two up.

"Hmm... we weren't aware that there were such bad rumors about this place." The girl stated.  
"We came to this town this morning, but while we were walking over here, this cat ate a valuable item of ours, and we were just looking for it." The boy explained.  
Moore looked at them with disbelief.  
"It's true!" The boy said in panic. "It's an item we got from our master, and I can't afford to lose it!" He added.  
"Master? Then, where is he?" Moore asked.  
"Well... umm... he's missing somewhere in India..." The boy stammered.  
Moore looked at them with disbelief again.  
_They're just kids... _Moore thought.  
The boy started to blame the cat.  
_What a weird kid... _Moore thought.  
"Well, I'm going to round up your companions," Moore said. "So just wait here." She ordered.

"**GYAAAAA!**" Someone screamed.

They started to hear a word being repeated. The word was 'DO'.  
"W... what?" Moore stammered and ran out.  
"Um..." The boy said.  
"You stay here!" Moore ordered.

She looked around nothing.  
_It's coming from downstairs! _Moore thought.  
She ran down the stairs.

"Who's there!?" Moore asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
She turned around and saw something horrifying. She saw her partner, Charles tied up to a column with a large bullet hole through his body. The column was also covered in bullet holes. Charles face had stars appearing.  
"Cha... Charles!" Moore stammered.

Charles started to repeat a different word. This time was 'SU'. Charles stopped speaking and more stars appeared on his face until it was covered in stars. His face became black and he shattered. Only his clothes remained. Moore's eyes widened in shock.

"This is..." Moore stuttered and she walked towards Charles clothes slowly. "This can't be... The rumors are true..."  
Smoke started to appear behind her. She clutched her collar.  
"Ugh." She grunted. "Wh... at? I can't." She kneeled on one knee.  
There was a figure behind her and the figure pulled Moore back. The figure covered Moore's nose and mouth.

"Be careful." Moore looked up and saw the two people she had tied earlier. The boy was the one covering Moore's mouth. "The gas coming from the corpse is poisonous." The boy added.  
"He's getting killed by the 'Akuma'." The girl added.  
"Ah." Moore uttered and she fainted.  
"Officer!?" The two called.

* * *

Devil...?

* * *

* At the Police station. *

Moore opened her eyes and sat up quickly.

"Moore! You're conscious again!" said an officer. The officer grabbed Moore's arm.  
"Eh? Where am I?" Moore asked, still half-awake.  
"The station! And just in time! Come with me!" the officer answered and pulled Moore. Moore grabbed her glasses and put them on.  
"What?" Moore asked.  
The officer led Moore to a room and he knocked on the door.  
"Detective, Officer Moore is conscious again." the officer said.  
"Come in." the detective answered.  
They went in.

* In a room. *

The detective was smoking a cigarette. Moore then remembered about what happened to Charles.

"By the way, Charles..." Moore said but didn't finish.  
"We know." the officer stated. "We're interrogating the suspect right now." He added.  
"What!?"  
Moore looked at who was in front of the detective. It was the two from the church. Their hands were tied, but between the boy's arms was the cat.  
"The boy's name is Allen Walker. The girl's is Lacie Fang." the detective said. "Both unknown address, underage and from an unknown country." the detective read from a paper. He then slammed his hand into the table which gave Allen and Lacie quite a scare. "The both of you did it, didn't you?" the detective asked.  
"WE TOLD YOU, WE DIDN'T!" The two shouted.  
"Why are you so suspicious of us!?" Lacie asked. "We just carried the unconscious officer here!"  
"IT'S WEIRD THAT YOU WERE IN THE CHURCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the detective pointed out. He then pulled Allen's hand. "And besides, look at your hand! It's red, it must be blood!"  
"Umm, no, this hand is really..." Allen said but he didn't get to finish.

The officer pulled off Allen's glove and on Allen's hand was a quite venous and red, with an embedded cross on it. Everyone's eyes widened.  
"What..." the detective let go. "What the hell is this..." Allen sighed. "**URGH!**" the detective grunted. "What the hell are you trying to pull!?" the detective pointed at Allen. "Doesn't it hurt burning a cross into your hand!? You damn psychopath! You're suppose to take good care of that body that your parents gave you!" the detective shouted.  
"Uh... um!" Moore said and walked behind Lacie and Allen's chair. "These two were with me when the incident occurred."  
"What!?"

"Detective, there seems to be a large bullet hole left where the incident happened." the officer whispered in the detective's ear. "However, these two only had a cat with them. At this time, we haven't found any weapons in the church that are capable of such thing."

The detective slammed both his hands on the table.  
"WHY DID YOU BECOME UNCONSCIOUS!? OFFICER MOORE HESSE!" the detective shouted angrily.  
"I-I'm very sorry." Moore apologized.  
"Be more courageous! You were on the scene and didn't even see the culprit!"

"I know the culprit." Allen said raising his hand. Everyone looked at him.  
"Hey, Allen..." Lacie whispered but Allen just smiled at her.  
"I couldn't see it, but I know 'what it is'." Allen stated. "Let me help you in the investigation. It's nickname is 'Akuma'. I see them often. That thing gets experience by killing, and evolves as it kills. And it won't stop killing. If we don't stop it soon, it'll get out of control." Allen smiled and Moore looked at him with disbelief.  
Lacie then rolled up her sleeves on her left arm. There was a red cross on the hand and a red line going up to her shoulder. It looked as if it was drawn on her hand but it isn't. Also her hand wasn't the same as Allen's left arm. Allen held his left arm up which had the cross embedded on it.  
"This cross is an Anti-Akuma Weapon." Allen explained. "Do you know what 'exorcists' are? They're a members of an Anti-Akuma group, that consists of holy priests."

* * *

* At the gates of the abandoned church. *

People were talking with each other after the incident with Police Officer Charles.

"I heard an officer died recently." Person A said.  
"Yeah, I hear it was bad." Person B agreed.  
"I guess the rumors were true after all." Person C said.  
"That church is possessed. Bad things even happened to Father Mark."  
"Oh? What do you mean?"  
"I shouldn't speak of this in public, but- two years ago, an incident involving a priest and his priestess wife occurred at this church."

* * *

* In Moore's house. In Father Mark's Room. *

Father Mark was sitting in his wheelchair beside the window. He took a breath and when he exhaled, smoke came out from his mouth. The Earl of Millennium stood beside Father Mark and the Earl clasped his hands together.

"Hehehe. Everyone is frightened. My precious Akuma," the Earl said happily. "Kill more and more and evolve even more."

"Brother?" It was Moore's voice. "I'm home, Brother Mark! How are you feeling?" Moore asked.

The Earl disappeared in the shadows. Moore opened the door.

"Welcome back, Moore." Father Mark replied. "You're home early today." Moore smiled.  
"Oh, you still haven't eaten!?" Moore asked and she walked over to pick up the tray. "Brother, you haven't eaten anything lately. You know you have to start eating."  
"My stomach is full." Father Mark said. "I'm sorry." Moore set the tray down and looked at Father Mark. "But, I'm sure I'll want to eat again soon." Father Mark added.  
Moore kneeled in front of him.  
"All right, don't give up, brother! I'm sure our sister in Heaven is wishing for that as well." Moore said cheerfully.

There was the sound of a crash. Moore and Father Mark looked towards the door. You can hear Allen screaming.

"**WAAAH!** Hey, I said not to make a big commotion!" Allen screamed. "**AH!**"

"Is someone there...?" Father Mark asked.  
"Um, brother?" Moore stood up and left the room.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE ROOM!" Moore screamed.  
"Um, yeah..." Allen answered.  
"YOU WERE GONNA GO TO THE CHURCH AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU!?"  
"Just for a little while!" Allen started to walk away but Moore caught him by the collar.  
"NO!"  
"Haaa..." THe two said while thinking of what the detective said earlier.

* * *

~ Earlier ~

The detective crossed his arms and looked at Allen.

"Exorcist? What the hell's that?" the detective asked. Then he shooed them away. "All right, fine, you can go now! I'm going back to the scene. Officer Moore, you go back to your house and watch over them!"

* * *

~ Present ~

* In the study. *

Moore sat down on the chair and sighed. _Doesn't that mean I'm suppose to stay here until the investigation is over... _She thought. Moore then looked around. _Huh? Where's Lacie?_

Allen stood next to the window looking out at the church. _The church is right in front of me, too... I wonder if the detectives are all right in there. _Allen thought and sighed.

"Allen," Moore called. "Do you really think the culprit is an Akuma?" She asked.  
"Yeah," Allen answered and turned around so that he is facing Moore. "Why?" He asked.  
"Don't you know an 'akuma' is just an imaginary creature that was created by our ancestors, who feared diseases and pain. It's only a word, or an imaginary thing. They don't exist in reality. I don't believe in curses or akuma." Moore explained. "I hate them." Moore added.  
"Umm... the Akuma I'm talking about isn't the akuma you're talking about." Allen denied.  
"What?" Moore asked.  
"Akuma is the name of a weapon. It's a weapon made by the devil that targets human beings. That... is an Akuma." Allen explained. "Normally it takes on the form of a human being, so it's hard to tell, but..."  
Then the door opened and it was Lacie. She was clutching her left arm.  
"Lacie?" Allen called.

"Allen..." Lacie said.  
Before Lacie could finish, behind her appeared Father Mark.  
"Ugh... Uhh..." Father Mark moaned.  
"Brother Mark!?" Moore called and kneeled in front of him. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
Allen's left eye then turned into a black and red ringed eye (Cursed Eye). With this eye, he can see the soul that is trapped and chained in Father Mark. _Akuma! _Allen thought.

"My..." Father Mark said. "My stomach... starving..." He stammered. "Let me kill!"  
"What?" Moore asked and Father Mark's appearance changed into a large, round creature with multiple gun barrels. "Brother...?" He finished changing. "What the hell is this...?"

Allen then ran towards Moore and the Akuma shot it's viral-laced bullets. Allen made it to Moore in time and there was a bullet shooting towards him. He caught it with his left hand. The two were then shot backwards and crashed into the church.

* * *

* In the church. *

"Err... are you okay, Moore?" Allen asked.  
"Yeah..." Moore replied. "Where are we?" She asked looking around.  
"At the church. We got blown away." Allen answered.  
Moore saw in Allen's hand was the bullet. She slowly reached towards it.  
"Impossible... you stopped a bullet." Moore said.  
"Don't touch it, Moore." Moore stopped and saw Lacie.  
"Lacie..." Moore called quietly.  
"It's a bullet made with Akuma's blood." Lacie added.  
"This bullet contains a poisonous virus." Allen said opening his arms. "The Akuma changes its physical aspect into a gun, and fires a bullet at us." In Allen's arms was the cat, but the cat was hit by the bullet. "If you get hit by the bullet, the virus immediately infects you and..." The cat's fur started to have multiple stars and then it shattered.  
"You shatter." Lacie added.  
"Damn it..." Allen said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"What happened to Brother Mark...?" Moore asked and Allen took off his coat and place it over the cat's shattered pieces.  
"Moore," Lacie called. "The Akuma takes over a body and infiltrates our world. That wasn't Mark. That was an Akuma that killed Mark, and took over his corpse."  
"My brother... was killed!?" Moore said shocked.  
Allen then stood up and pulled both Moore and Lacie behind a column.  
"Here it comes." Allen said and the Akuma appeared.

"Yo! What the hell are you guys doing here!?" It was the detective.  
"DETECTIVE!?" Allen called surprised.  
"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" the detective shouted. "SHOOT IT!" He commanded. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT IT SEEMS DANGEROUS!"

The officers started to shoot at the Akuma and their guns wouldn't work against the Akuma.

"YOU CAN'T KILL IT WITH GUNS! RUN AWAY NOW!" Allen shouted.  
The officers stopped shooting and the Akuma looked at them. The detective's group shuddered in fear.  
"Stop it..." Moore said while walking out from hiding, but Allen pulled her back.  
The Akuma shot its bullets again and it hit the detective's group. They all shattered.

"Detective... everyone..." Moore called and started to tear up. "YOU BEAST! WHY DO YOU KILL EVERYONE!? WHY!?" Moore screamed angrily.  
"It's useless trying to talk to it, Moore." Allen told Moore. "It's not doing this because it wants to. It's programmed to act as a weapon so it can evolve."  
"THAT'S JUST A KILLING MACHINE!" Moore screamed while pointing at the Akuma.  
"No." Allen denied. "An Akuma is a living weapon that has a soul implemented in it. That soul is then controlled by the Creator."  
"A person who has no faith in life, who hates their looks, and who hates to face reality..." Lacie added.  
"It is frustration of the soul that becomes the source of energy that drives an Akuma to evolve." Allen said and looked at the Akuma He saw a soul being chained down on the Akuma. "Even in that Akuma, a soul has been implemented. 'The girl' probably. Someone that had a special bond with Mark..." Moore's eyes widened.  
"An Akuma is born with the ingredients of 'machine', 'soul' and 'despair'." Lacie explained. "All human beings have a dark side to our hearts. That dark side gives birth to 'despair', which in turn makes the Creator appear and give birth to an Akuma."  
"Mark was probably in so much despair that the creator had his eyes on him." Allen told Moore.  
"Despair..." Moore mumbled.

* * *

Sister Claire, thank you.

* * *

~ Moore's Memory ~

The nun, Claire was getting married to the priest, Mark. Moore was their at their wedding. After the vow, Claire looked at her sister and smiled happily.

"Thanks, Moore." Claire said.

* * *

_My sister and I lost our parents when we were very young. Brother Mark always encouraged and helped us. And then my sister fell in love with him and they got married. She was so happy._

* * *

* At the church. *

"You had a fight with Moore?" Mark asked Claire. She turned to look at him. She was crying. She then turned to face the organ.  
"I'm opposed to her being a police officer." Claire answered. "But she wants to catch the criminals that murdered our father and mother." She added. "God is teasing us. I threw out my anger, and prayed everyday so she could be happy. I never expected Moore to choose this path." Claire stated.  
"Claire," Mark called. "believe in God." Mark said and behind him stood Moore, hidden from Claire's view. "Moore didn't become a cop to avenge your father and mother. It's so we could all live together happily and protected." Claire turned around and looked at Mark surprised. "You and God helped her grow up. Believe in her." Mark smiled and Moore silently shed tears. "Moore's feelings, and the protection of God. God wouldn't betray those who put faith in him." Claire smiled.  
"... You're right. I'll believe that!" Claire said and then the large cross that hung on the ceiling fell. It had killed Claire.

Moore who fell unconscious after the cross killed Claire had came to when hearing Mark screaming out Claire's name. With all the dust around, you can see a hand reaching up from the cross. The hand's was Claire's hand.

"CLAIRE!" Mark screamed. "WHY GOD!? WHY!? CLAIRE! CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" Mark cried while screaming.

* * *

~ Present ~

Moore told Allen and Lacie what happened two years ago.

"That event... caused my brother's heart to become diseased." Moore said.  
"A priest that cursed the gods..." Lacie said. "It probably appeared then."

* * *

'The Creator'...

* * *

~ Mark's Death ~

"Hello!" the Creator said and a Dark Matter (Akuma skeleton) appeared behind him. "This is a body that I created. Insert a soul and it will be revived. Get Claire back from the wretched God! To do this though, I'll need your cooperation. As you are the one that has a special bond with Claire, I'll need your 'voice'. The voice that can bring back the soul from Heaven." the Creator explained and Mark ran over to the Dark Matter with open arms while screaming Claire's name.

There was light that struck the Dark Matter and on it's forehead wrote: CLAIRE with a star above it. Akuma Claire started to shaking.

"**Ma... Mark...**" Akuma Claire called. "**What did you do...**" Akuma Claire asked and Mark looked at it confused.  
"What?" He asked.  
"**YOU MADE ME AN AKUMA! I'M TRAPPED AND I CAN'T GET OUT!**" Akuma Claire screamed at Mark, who back up.  
The Creator caught him.  
"Fufufu, you belong to me now, Claire! Kill this boy now, that's an order!" the Creator commanded.  
Akuma Claire put her hands on her head.  
"**Argh...**" It groaned and it killed Mark.

Akuma Claire then inserted its Dark Matter skeleton into Mark. It enters from the mouth. The Creator started to sing _Happy Birthday _while it is doing this.

"Claire," the Creator called and he hit a triangle. "There, done!"

* * *

~ Present ~

Moore came out from hiding and faced the Akuma which was her sister, Claire.

"No... you're my sister...?" Moore asked. "THIS 'THING' IS MY SISTER CLAIRE!?" Akuma Claire looked at Moore and Moore fell to her knees.  
Allen walked in front of Moore and held out his left arm.  
"The Cross that lives within me..." Allen said and his left arm glowed. "It's time to unleash your power to destroy darkness." His left arm turned into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at his scapula-joint (Cross). He sliced Akuma Claire in half. "May your soul be saved." Allen prayed. "You poor Akuma." He added and he went closer to the Akuma. "I'm sorry... it must hurt. But I'll make it comfortable soon. Rest in peace, Mrs. Claire." Allen finished it and Claire smiled as she departed back to Heaven.  
"Thank you..." Claire said and the remaining Dark Matter shattered.  
Moore cried as she looked at Allen.

Moore, Lacie, and Allen were sitting by the column. Moore tucked in her legs and hugged them. Lacie had fell asleep while putting her head on Allen's shoulder.

"I wonder if they were able to go to God... both Sister Claire and Brother Mark." Moore said.  
"Hmm... I bet they did..." Allen replied. "The 1,000 year old phantom. That's what they called the 'Creator'. He is putting a scenario into action, in which all of mankind will come to an end, bringing an end to that scenario is what an 'exorcist' does."


	2. A Full Moon Night

"Akuma" The souls of the dead and the machine merge to become a living weapon of the Devil.

"Exorcists" The Black Priests who destroy Akuma.

* * *

Imaginary end of the 19th century. Night after night, strange things happen...

* * *

* On a traveling circus wagon. *

Allen and Lacie hitched a ride on a circus wagon.

"Timcampy," Lacie called. Timcampy was looking at a flower on the road. "Don't fly around so much. What will we do if you get bitten by a cat again?" Timcampy flew towards Allen and rested on his head.  
"What-?" It was the clown. "You were bitten by a cat-?" He asked. "I'm surprised your safe." He added.  
"The cat had risen from the grave." Allen said.  
"What?" the clown asked but a bunny girl pushed him away.  
"Did you two come here to do some sightseeing, travelers?" the bunny girl asked.  
"No," Allen answered. "Just going there to greet them..." Allen turned around and looked at the bunny girl. "To the Headquarters if the Exorcists!"

* * *

~ Allen's "Nightmare" ~

* 3 months ago, somewhere in India. *

Allen sat on the ground in front of General Cross Marian, while Lacie was leaning on a cabinet with a glass of water.

"Allen. Lacie." Cross called.  
"Yes, Master." Allen replied.  
"Yes?" Lacie answered.  
"It's been 3 years since both of you became my apprentice. I think it's about time you go out on your own..." Cross said while shaking his wine glass. "From today on, you two carry the title 'Exorcist'." Allen looked happy and Lacie looked surprised.  
"Really!?" Allen asked.  
"But, to officially become an exorcist, you must first come with me to the Headquarters and greet the people there." Lacie then fainted and the glass of water had sleeping powder in it.  
"Lacie!?" Allen called surprised. Cross stood up with a hammer in his other hand.  
"You do know where Headquarters is, right?" Cross asked.  
"Yes?" Allen started to slowly back up and Cross slowly took steps towards Allen.  
"I'll have my golem accompany you." Timcampy flew around. "I'll even recommend you both to your Superior, Komui... when you wake up, go forth!" Cross said and Allen shuddered.  
"Don't tell me your backing out of coming with us, Master!" Cross smiled a curved smile.  
"I dislike Headquarters." Cross admitted and Allen became unconscious.

* * *

~ Reality ~

Allen woke up with goosebumps.

"**AH!**" Allen said.

_D... dreaming again... I still can't stop thinking about it... _Allen thought.

"What happened, Allen?" Lacie asked. "You were moaning..." Laice added.

Before Allen could answer Lacie, someone screamed "Akuma" loudly. In the distance, you can hear a boy shouting.

"It's an Akuma! You're gonna get killed-" The boy shouted.  
"Wh... what!?" the clown came out and asked.  
Allen looked at Lacie and she nodded.  
"Thanks for the lift!" Allen said and the two jumped on the stone road with their suitcase.  
"Oh, my!" the clown said.

They ran towards the commotion.

* Somewhere. *

"Are you okay!?" Allen asked. "The Akuma..."  
About 7 different people looked at Allen.

"There aren't any Akuma here." the baker stated annoyed.  
"Eh?" Allen and Lacie said dumbfounded.  
"See Jan," the baker hit a boy's head. "Just because you said you were gonna get killed..."  
"Ouch!" the boy "Jan" groaned.  
"Sorry," the baker apologized. "It was this guy's fault." the baker pointed at Jan. "He was screaming about an Akuma, and messing with the adults." Jan put his hands on his head.  
"I'm not just playing around, idiot!" Jan said. "There really is an Akuma! They're slowly invading the world! My dad told me all about it!"  
"Yeah, yeah, we heard you, here's a candy-"  
"**DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID!**"  
Lacie and Allen then looked at each other and nodded. There was an Akuma among those people.  
"**IT'S TRUE!**" Jan then pointed at a homeless man. "**JUST A MINUTE AGO, A HOMELESS MAN DOWN THERE GOT KILLED BY A BIG GUY WITH A HAT! AND THEN THEY PUT THE BONES OF THE AKUMA INTO HIS BODY...**" the homeless man quickly covered Jan's mouth.  
"Sorry about that, it's nothing!" the homeless man said. "I was playing with the kid too enthusiastically, and he got too into it..." Jan looked up at the man shocked.  
Everyone then turned around and started to leave.  
"I knew it!" the baker said.  
"Even if you scream, we're not gonna listen, Jan!" the chef shouted.  
Jan squirmed in the homeless man's grasp.

When everyone left, and only just the two of them left. Jan stopped and looked up. The man had a star on his forehead and glared at Jan. Allen then slashed the homeless man's head.  
"You can't deceive my eyes." Allen said and his left eye had became black and red ringed eye (Cursed Eye). His left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint (Cross). "You are an Akuma."

Jan moved away and the Akuma shattered. Allen's left arm turned back into quite a veinous and red arm. Jan stared at Allen surprised.

"Your name is Jan, right?" Lacie asked Jan who looked at her. "You seem to know a lot about Akuma. But who are you?" Jan faced Allen again and then jumped onto him, knocking Allen backwards.  
"**KYA-!**" Jan shouted.  
Allen grunted and he went unconscious because he hit his head on the stone road.  
"**AN EXORCIST! WOW, IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER SEEN ONE! WAS THAT THE ANTI-AKUMA WEAPON?** Can I see..." Jan noticed Allen unconscious. "Eh?"

* * *

* Through the town. *

Allen became conscious and Jan decided to show them to his house. Jan was skating on roller-shoes.

"My dad is a scientist for the Vatican." Jan said. "But he's _never _home, due to work. I was bored so I started to read his science books, and that's where I learned about Akuma!" Jan explained.  
Allen looked at Jan's shoes and thought. _What weird shoes.  
_"I hope that one day I'll also become one of the best scientists in the world, so I can make a weapon that will instantly remove an Akuma!" Jan stopped and looked at Allen weirdly. "Anyways..." Allen and Lacie stopped and looked at him in confusion.  
"What?" Allen asked.  
"I didn't know Exorcists could be so physically weak-" Allen was hit by an imaginary stone with the word "WEAK" on it. "My image of an Exorcist was a macho man. You're completely the opposite, Allen." Jan then looked at Lacie.  
"Lacie, are you an Exorcist, too?" Jan asked Lacie.  
"Yes." Lacie answered.  
"I never knew girls could be Exorcists..." Jan said and then he switched on to a different subject. "How many Akuma have you destroyed so far? How did you get that Anti-Akuma Weapon? How did you feel when you destroyed your first Akuma?"

"Jan," Allen called. "Don't ask too many questions. Just like that last Akuma... you shouldn't do anything that will get _the Creator's _attention. It's dangerous." Jan looked at Allen angrily.  
"Here." Jan tossed an onion towards Allen.  
"Eh? An onion?" Allen said.  
"Lacie, close your eyes!" Jan ordered and Lacie did.  
The onion exploded in Allen's face. Allen started tearing up. Lacie opened her eyes.  
"Haha-" Jan stuck his tongue out at Allen. "It's my own invention, the Onion Bomb!" Jan turned around. "You think I'm just gonna let the Akuma attack us all? Hell no!" Jan started running. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _DANGEROUS_? DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID, YOU WEAKLING!**" Jan shouted and he disappeared.

"Eyes... my eyes..." Allen groaned. "God... forget that..."  
"Allen, are you okay?" Lacie asked.  
"It stings!" Allen cried.

* * *

* At Jan's house. *

Jan was in his room. There was a knock on the door.

"**MISTER! MISTER...! MR. JAN, A GUEST IS AT THE DOOR, DO YOU HEAR ME!? MR. JAN-!**" the maid shouted and finally Jan opened his door.  
"... Who?" He asked. His eyes widened as he saw his best friend. "Leo!" Jan invited Leo into his room.

* In Jan's room. *

Jan sat in his chair and Leo stared at the bubbling flask.

"**IT'S BEEN A WHILE, PARTNER!**" Jan said happily. "**I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU SINCE THE FUNERAL, I WAS BEGINNING TO GET WORRIED!** You were at your relatives' place? I know it must be hard on you, since you lost your mom, but I'll help you in any way possible. So cheer up!" Leo didn't answer but he just kept smiling silently while staring at the flask.  
_Hmm... he's changed a bit... I guess losing his mom was a big shock to him. I wonder if there's anything... that will cheer him up... _Jan thought. He then knew what to do.  
"Oh, right! I finally saw an Akuma for the first time today!" Jan said happily and Leo stopped smiling. He looked at Jan. "I was patrolling even while you were gone. I knew the inside was a machinery skeleton." Jan boasted. "And I also, saw the face of The Earl of Millennium! I bet you it's him! Hold on, I'll draw it on a piece of paper." Jan grabbed a notebook and a pencil and started drawing. "It was like..." Jan finished and held out the notebook proudly. "Like this! Let's hand out this picture and go on patrol like we used too!" Leo then touched Jan's wrist.  
"Jan..." Leo called. "I want you to go somewhere with me..." Leo said.

* * *

* In front of Jan's house. *

Allen and Lacie managed to get here. Allen rang the odd doorbell.

"I'm still concerned about it..." Allen stated, still teary from the Onion Bomb. "I want to convince him before we go to Headquarters..."

The door opened and a maid came out.  
"Yes?" the maid answered.  
Both Allen and Lacie thought. _Hm? Deja vu?  
_"Uh... Um... I heard that this is Jan's house. Is Jan here?" Allen asked and then Lacie stepped a feet away from Allen. Allen looked at Lacie weirdly.  
"Mr. Jan?" the maid repeated. "He's here..." the maid suddenly was coming closer to Allen and he was squashed by her.

Behind the maid, stood Jan smiling happily.  
"What did you two come for?" Jan started to skate away. "Did you come here just to lecture me?" Jan stuck his tongue out again. "I won't listen to you anyway!"  
"Ja... Jan, you really are a..." Allen stammered.  
Leo came out and stepped on the maid and followed Jan.  
"Let's go, Leo." Jan said.  
The maid had fainted and Allen glared at them.  
"I," Allen said. "I don't care anymore..." Then Allen looked at Leo and his Cursed Eye saw an Akuma. "W-wait Jan! That boy..." They had disappeared.  
"Allen, I'm going after them!" Lacie took off after them.  
"Lacie! Wait!" She didn't listen. "Da... damn it." Allen sat up laying the maid aside. "Timcampy-! Follow them! I'll be there soon!" Allen ordered and Timcampy chased after them. "Damn... just when we were gonna go to Headquarters... I have to go greet this person first, Master..."

* * *

* At the town's cemetery. *

Jan held the cemetery's gates.

"Eh, Leo, you wanted me to come here?" Jan asked. "It's a cemetery." He then turned to Leo. "Oh, did you want to come here so we could mourn the loss of your mom?" Jan and Leo headed in. "You should have said so earlier, Geesh..." Jan then bumped into something. That "something" put its hand on Jan's head.

"Hello." It was The Earl of Millennium. Jan looked up. "Nice to meet you, Jan."  
Jan quickly backed up.  
"Th- th-" Jan stuttered. "The Earl of Millennium!" Jan said scared. He then put down his goggles and threw an Onion Bomb towards the Earl. "**TAKE THIS!**" It exploded and Jan turned to his friend. "Leo, let's run!" Jan started to run away but Leo didn't move an inch. He ran in front of Leo and put his hands on Leo's shoulders. "**YO! LEO!? WHAT'S WRONG? HE'LL KILL YOU!**" Jan started to shake Leo. "**LEO...**" Jan called.

Behind Jan, the Earl was perfectly fine from the onion attack.

"Leo's been dead for a long time." the Earl stated. "Ever since his mom's funeral. That... you disturbed me, and for that, he's the Akuma that will punish you!" Jan looked at the Earl shocked and with disbelief.  
"No... it can't be..." Jan said.

"It's true." It was Lacie. She was carrying a scythe that was made from her blood, her blood was still dripping from it. This Anti-Akuma Weapon, was a blood scythe (Death). "Jan," Lacie called. "That boy is the Earl's Akuma."

* * *

(After Cross wacked Allen with a hammer...)

And the Master left.


	3. The Pentacle

Destroy,

_Little Allen dug his fingers into the pavement so that he would stop Cross from killing Mana._

_"Run..." Little Allen said._

Destroy,

_"RUN, MANA!"_

Destroy,

_Cross destroyed Mana and Allen's eyes widened in shock._

Destroy it!

* * *

* In the town's cemetery. *

Jan looked at Leo in disbelief.

"Leo...?" Jan called and Leo just smiled creepily.  
Lacie took a step closer to them, but she was still a few feet away.  
"Trust me, Jan..." Lacie said. "That boy is not human." Lacie rested Death on her shoulders. "That is only the physical appearance of your friend, and underneath lies a weapon of 'The Earl of Millennium', 'Akuma'."  
The Earl tilted his head to the left and put his finger on his "chin".  
"Who are you?" the Earl asked Lacie.  
"Good evening, Earl." Lacie greeted and held Death back for an attack. "I'm your enemy."  
"An Exorcist!?" the Earl said and Lacie glared at him. "Well then, nice to meet y..." He paused. "... Nice to meet you...?"  
"Death," Lacie called. "Destroy the Akuma!" Leo turned his head to look at Lacie. "And purify the soul!" Lacie went for an attack.

Just when Lacie almost got Akuma Leo, her eyes widened and stopped. Jan was standing between them. Lacie had managed to stop her attack, but the tip of the scythe almost touched Jan's head.

"Jan..." Lacie called.  
"W... why?" Jan asked. "Why is Leo an Akuma? He's my friend! We even started going on patrol for Akuma together. We promised to protect the town from them... HOW THE HELL CAN HE POSSIBLY BE AN AKUMA!? WHAT KIND OF PROOF DO YOU HAVE!?" Jan was then wide-eyed.

Leo had changed into the form of a machine and his gun barrels all pointed at Jan's head. Lacie's eyes widened too.

"Leo..." Jan mumbled.

"JAN!" Lacie called and then the Akuma shot its bullets.

Lacie didn't make it, but luckily Allen arrived and he protected Jan.

"Ah..." Jan said.  
Allen turned to look at him and smiled, but was soon covered in stars.  
"ALLEN!" Jan called and Lacie ran towards the two of them.  
Allen's right arm was bleeding and he groaned in pain. Lacie looked at the arm.  
_Shit, Allen's been shot! An Akuma's bullet is said to have a poison that destroys your body. If you get shot, it's said that the poison invades your body and destroys it! _Thought Jan remembering what his dad's notes were.

"Wow." the Earl said unamused. "He sure was courageous to take the bullet like that." the Earl said sarcastically. "How do you feel now, Jan?"  
Jan looked at the Earl scared.  
"You really piss me off, you know. You're a weakling, yet you talk about 'justice' all the time. You even said I was a bad person. I'm creating Akuma for people's own sake." The Earl said. "It's so ugly, isn't it?" He touched Akuma Leo. "This symbolizes a person's suffering in their heart. You think an Akuma is simply a weapon that I create, but... an Akuma is made from a person's heart. Even this Akuma. This one was created from your friend Leo, you know."  
"Leo did...?"  
"Leo's dead mom." Allen spoke. "Leo... he used the Earl's power to bring back his dead mom's soul, and then it... became an Akuma. I can see..." Akuma Leo had his mom's soul chained down. "As an Akuma, his mom is suffering."  
Jan looked at Allen wide-eyed.

"**You can see? You dead brat, what the heck are you talking about?**" the Earl asked menacingly.  
Allen faced the Earl.  
"I'm a human that inherited an Anti-Akuma Weapon," Cross started glowing. "I can nullify the poison within me!"  
Allen put his left hand on his chest and the Akuma's poison was disappearing.

_The infection is disappearing!_ Thought Jan. He then became wide-eyed after Allen was nullified.

"A-Allen..." Jan called. "Your... what... is that?" Jan asked.  
The Earl became wide-eyed too.  
"The curse..." Lacie mumbled.  
"In the past, I made an important person into an Akuma..." Allen answered. "Because of that, I got a curse which lets me see into the soul of an Akuma," Allen touched his left eye. "Through this eye."

Above Allen's left eye, there was a star pentacle.

"AAAAH-!" the Earl shouted while pointing at Allen. "I REMEMBER! I'VE MET YOU BEFORE..." Allen looked at the Earl. "YOU'RE ALLEN WALKER! THE KID THAT MADE HIS DAD INTO AN AKUMA!"

* * *

~ Allen's Past ~

After Mana had died, Little Allen was sitting in front of Mana's grave. That's when the Earl appeared. He was leaning over Mana's cross grave stone.

"You want me to revive Mana Walker?" the Earl asked Little Allen.

Little Allen looked up at the Earl with tears.

* * *

_We weren't related by blood, but I had been thrown away at birth, because of my defective hand. And he was the only one that would adopt me._

* * *

* Somewhere. *

Little Allen had called Mana's soul and it entered the Dark Matter. On its forehead of the Dark Matter, Mana's name was engraved into it.

"**A... lle... n.**" Akuma Mana called. "**You made me into an Akuma...**" Akuma Mana said angrily and he slashed Little Allen's left eye. "**ALLEN! YOU MADE ME INTO AN AKUMA!**" Little Allen fell to the ground. "**I'LL CURSE YOU- I'LL CURSE YOU, ALLEN!**"

Little Allen's left arm started glowing and Cross awakened. It crushed Akuma Mana's lower part of the body.

"**GYAAAAAA!**" Akuma Mana screamed.

Cross started to drag Little Allen towards Akuma Mana.

* * *

_I don't know what happened._

* * *

"What the hell...!?" Little Allen said as he was dragged by Cross. "My hands just automatically..." Little Allen then saw where Cross was headed. His eyes widened. "MANA!? NO, DON'T DO THIS TO MANA...!" Allen pleaded.  
Akuma Mana faced Little Allen, who started crying.  
"RUN... RUN, DAD!" Little Allen screamed.

Just before Cross destroyed Akuma Mana, he told Little Allen something.  
"**Allen... I... love you...**" Akuma Mana stammered. "**Please destroy me.**" Akuma Mana pleaded.

Little Allen's left eye then turned into the Cursed Eye with a pentacle above it. Cross had ended Akuma Mana.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Little Allen screamed.

* * *

There is no freedom for the soul within an Akuma. You're trapped within it for all eternity, and you become the Earl's toy.

* * *

After Cross destroyed Mana, the Earl had disappeared, leaving Little Allen alone. Then appeared, General Cross Marian and Little Lacie Fang. Cross kneeled on one knee while Little Lacie stood next to him.

"There's no way to help it other than by destroying it." Cross said. "Being born with an Anti-Akuma Weapon..." Cross noted. "What a destiny you carry." Cross then looked at Little Lacie. "The same destiny as you." He told Little Lacie and then he faced Little Allen. "You too are someone who has been given a destiny by God. You wanna become an Exorcist?"

* * *

~ Present ~

Allen had told Jan what happened to his late father, Mana.

"Ever since then, I've been able to see the soul within an Akuma. At first, I thought it was because Mana cursed me... so as punishment, I wanted to become an Exorcist. But as I started to see more Akuma, I noticed... they don't cry to express sorrow." Allen explained. "They cry to express love for those who made them into a Akuma. As if they are trying to tell them why they weren't strong enough to live. So it really isn't punishment," Allen held up his left hand. "But I still wanted to live as an Exorcist. This curse it my destiny..." Allen clutched his hand and it then turned into Cross. "Akuma are sad beings. They should never exist in this world! That is why I will destroy them!"  
"Allen," the Earl called. "I should have killed you long ago."


	4. Decision and Beginning

* At the town's cemetery. *

"You can see the soul of an Akuma? You can save them?" the Earl questioned Allen. "Try and do it if you can!"  
The Earl then sat on Akuma Leo.  
"EXORCIST!"

Akuma Leo shot its Blood Bullets, but Allen managed to block them. The Earl was disappointed in the result.

"Since the virus didn't work, you think simply shooting me will do the job?" Allen asked with a grin. "Don't underestimate me. You only managed to hit me last time because I was protecting Jan. You won't kill me with that kind of attack." Allen said provokingly. "The Anti-Akuma Weapon activated by my left hand possess enormous strength and speed. An Akuma's bullets and hard body are no use against this hand." Allen's grin disappeared. "This was made to destroy your weapon. It is God's weapon."  
The Earl tilted his head.  
"Hmph." He grunted. "Ignorant."  
He then held up an umbrella with a pumpkin head at the cap of the umbrella.  
"All right then," He said.  
The tip of the umbrella glowed. Something started to appear.  
"There's a famous saying in the East," the Earl said. "Even with a crappy gun... shoot a lot and you'll hit something." Thousands of Akuma appeared all around the cemetery. "I have a hell a lot of Akuma. GO-!" The Earl ordered. "AKUMA CANNON!" The Akumas' started shooting their Blood Bullets.

"JAN!" Allen called. "GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL DESTROY THEM ALL!" Allen charged.

"Destroy..." Jan repeated.  
Lacie put her hand on Jan's shoulder and he looked at her.  
"Jan, don't worry. We'll get all of them so that they can rest in peace, so get out of here." Lacie said.  
Lacie put Death on her shoulder and charged too.

_An Akuma is a Devil's weapon, created by the Earl. An enemy of the people. They are something that must be destroyed..._ Jan thought. _I thought I knew... _Jan remembered the past. "_Yo, this isn't good Leo, Akuma takes over the bodies of the ones they've killed. Ew, grotesque, I can't understand it! I'm also scared of you for reading so casually! With this theory, we would never know who was an Akuma." Leo complained. Leo's mom... all of a sudden... Leo... you were so shocked by your's mom death that... you developed a darkness within you? We even patrolled together to find Akuma. We knew that The Earl of the Millennium was a bad guy. But... you... you took in the Earl? _Jan thought.

Jan was outside of the cemetery. He gripped the bars.

"You... idiot... you're an idiot, Leo..." Jan mumbled. "You wanted to see your mom again, even if she was going to be an Akuma... I can't see an Akuma's soul like Allen can. And I can't see them cry, but... but... God damn it..." Jan cried. "GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted. "Sorry, Leo. It's my fault for telling you about the Earl in the first place... I only knew about them, and I knew nothing about people." Jan looked up at Akuma Leo. "ALLEN! LACIE! DESTROY IT!" Jan shouted.

Allen and Lacie had just destroyed half of them.

"Good night. It will be over after one attacks." Allen said.

Lacie then landed on the ground and threw Death as if it was a boomerang.

"Deathly Throw!" Lacie said and Death slashed through the Akumas'.

Allen was next. He slashed through every single Akuma including Akuma Leo.

"Cross Grave!" Allen said.

All the Akumas' shattered. The Earl was flying with his umbrella.

"Dang." He said. "I guess I won't be able to handle the two of you at this level. I'll flee for now!"  
"EARL!" Allen called.  
"But this is just the beginning. Akuma will be evolving all around the world. This is the true beginning of the final act."  
The pumpkin on the umbrella opened its mouth and inside was a small clock.  
"**I AM THE CREATOR OF THE AKUMA, THE EARL OF THE MILLENNIUM! I SHALL PURIFY THIS WORLD OF THE CORRUPTED 'GODS', AND BRING THE WORLD TO AN END! GOD'S PRIESTS, THE EXORCISTS... YOU CAN STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE THE WORLD!** Never!" the Earl disappeared. "Hahahaha!"

"Just the beginning..." Lacie repeated.

Lacie then fell down on the ground unconscious. Death lost its shape of a scythe and turned into liquid. Allen also fell down but was still conscious. His right arm was bleeding a lot.

"ALLEN!? LACIE!?" Jan called.  
He ran over to Allen and Lacie.  
"Jan..." Allen said weakly. "I'm sorry, but could you call the doctor?"  
Jan looked at Allen amazed at how much blood was spilling.  
"Wow, so much blood!"

Jan started to cry and his tears landed on Allen.  
"Hic... hic..."  
Allen looked up at Jan.  
"I'll bring a doctor... soon... so..." Jan laid his head on Allen. "Could you just faint until then...? It'll be over soon." Jan said.

Allen did and Jan went to go get a doctor for them.

* * *

~ 3 days later ~

* At Jan's house. *

"What are you making?" Allen asked from behind.  
"AH!" Jan screamed in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL, DON'T JUST WALK RIGHT INTO THE ROOM!"  
"I knocked, but you didn't notice." Allen looked over Jan's shoulders. In Jan's hands was a cross. "A cross...?"  
"It's Leo's epitaph." Jan removed his goggles and looked at the cross. "He's considered a run-away, so no one knows that he's dead. Until they notice and put up a grave for him." Jan trailed off.

"You're going to the Exorcist Headquarters, right Allen?" Jan asked.  
"Yeah." Allen replied. "Timcampy is going crazy."  
Timcampy was flying back and forth with Allen's ribbon.  
"I'd better start heading out after I wake up Lacie."  
"I'm going to my dad's place." Jan said and faced Allen. "I'll study more and gain some power, since I know I can't do much right now."  
"All right... then, let's both try our best!" Allen said and the two fist bumped.


	5. The Black Order

* On the cliff of where the Black Order is. *

Allen was climbing the cliff of the Black Order with Lacie on his back. Around them, there were thousands of black golems.

"Hah... hah..." Allen breathed. "Why... why the heck did they build this place all the way up here?" Allen stammered.  
"Allen, you okay?" Lacie asked.  
"Somehow... we're almost there!"

They reached the top off the cliff and in front of them was the Black Order. Lacie got off and Allen was on his knees heaving.

"Hah... hah..." He then sat down on the ground and looked up. "Finally... we made it..." Allen said tiredly. "The main Headquarters of the Exorcists... the Black Order."

The Black Order was a high layered building. Allen looked up with a face.

"... or is it?" Allen asked as he looked at the tall building.  
"I've heard stories, but... the surroundings sure have a weird feeling to them." Lacie said. "Is this really the place, Timcampy?"  
Allen stood up and pulled his sleeves down.  
"Anyway, let's get going." Allen said.

He helped Lacie up and he grabbed his suitcase while Lacie grabbed hers. They headed towards the tall building.

* * *

* Inside the Black Order. *

"Who is this kid?" Komui asked while fixing his glasses. "No, no, no, you can't let outsiders come in here~~. Why didn't you stop them?" He asked.  
"Oh, Supervisor Komui." Reever said looking at Komui. "This guy seems a little different than a normal outsider."  
"Look here, brother!" Lenalee said. "These two. They're accompanied by the Genreal Cross's golem."  
Lenalee pointed at Timcampy on the screen.  
"Excuse me-" It was Allen's voice.

* * *

* Outside the Black Order. *

"We were sent here by Priest Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker and this is Laice Fang." Allen told the black golem. "I would like to discuss some issues with the priests."

* * *

* Inside the Black Order. *

"Friends of the general! He's still alive after all!" a scientist said.  
"The boy is saying he is to be 'introduced'." Reever said. "Supervisor, have you heard anything?"  
Komui sipped his coffee.  
"... nope." He answered.

* * *

* Outside the Black Order. *

"Take the examination from the Gatekeeper behind you." Reever said.  
"Huh?" Allen said and turned around.

The Gatekeeper, he's a giant face located between the two gates in the large wall. Allen was speechless.

"Hi." Lacie said. "Nice to meet you."

The Gatekeeper's face was suddenly very close to Lacie and Allen.  
_Hee-_ Allen and Lacie thought.

"X-ray examination. Determining subject is Akuma or human."  
The Gatekeeper's eyes lighted up and flashed onto the both of them.  
"Wha..." Allen said.

In the Gatekeeper's eye, Allen and Lacie couldn't show up.  
"They won't show up? Is it a bug?" the Gatekeeper said.  
The Gatekeeper's eyes marked "X" and its mouth opened widely.  
"THESE TWO ARE OUTTA HERE!" the Gatekeeper screamed.

* * *

* In the Black Order. *

Everyone who was watching him were all surprised at the results.

* * *

* Outside the Black Order. *

Lacie and Allen were but shocked.

"Eh!?" Allen said.  
"THESE TWO ARE A BUG." the Gatekeeper cried. "THE BOY'S FOREHEAD, HIS PENTACLE IS CURSED! THE GIRL WOULDN'T EVEN SHOW UP! OUT, OUT! THE PENTACLE IS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA. THIS GUY IS ACTUALLY... A FRIEND OF THE EARL OF THE MILLENNIUM!"  
"WHA-WHAT?" Allen screamed.

* * *

* In the Black Order. *

"WHAT-!?" Everyone asked.  
"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!"  
"HEY, ARE THE EXORCIST IN THE BUILDING..." Reever asked Number 65.  
"They're all okay." Number 65 answered.  
"Kanda is already here!" Lenalee said.

On the screen, Kanda was on the top of the Gatekeeper.

* * *

* Outside the Black Order. *

Kanda glared at Lacie and Allen with scary eyes.

"You sure have courage, coming here..." Kanda said unsheathing Mugen.  
"WA- WAIT A MOMENT!" Allen screamed while putting his hands up. "I THINK YOU'VE MISTAKEN ME FOR SOME-"

Kanda didn't let him finish and he slashed at Allen. Allen blocked it with Cross.

"WHA-" Allen said. "UGG?" Allen grunted.

Allen saw that Cross was damaged.  
_He damaged Allen's Anti-Akuma Weapon! _Lacie thought.  
_This can withstand a bullet from an Akuma. But with just one hit, he... is it possible that katana... _Allen thought.

"You... what's with that arm?" Kanda asked.  
"... this is an Anti-Akuma Weapon. I am an Exorcist." Allen answered.  
"What?" Kanda asked and then he glared at the Gatekeeper. "GATEKEEPER!"  
"But... well, if I can't determine their insides, how can we know for sure!? What if he is an Akuma!?" the Gatekeeper said.  
"WE'RE HUMANS!" Allen cried. "WELL TO TELL THE TRUTH, I AM A TINY BUT CURSED, BUT I'M STILL A NICE HUMAN!" Allen touched the Gatekeeper's face.  
"GYAAA~~~ DON'T TOUCH ME, DIMWIT!"

"Hmph... well, whatever." Kanda said and he got in a ready position. "If I check your insides, we will know for sure! Activate! Anti-Akuma Weapon! I shall slice you with this 'Mugen'."  
The katana glowed.  
_A katana-type Anti-Akuma Weapon! _Lacie thought and she pierced her left arm. The blood turned into a scythe and she blocked Kanda's attack.

"Lacie?!" Allen called.  
"We're not your enemy. You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from General Cross!" Lacie said.  
"A letter of recommendation... from the General...?" Kanda asked scarily.  
"Yes, a letter..." Lacie answered.  
_Jeez, scary... _Allen thought.

* * *

* Inside the Black Order. *

"Addressed to a person named Komui." Lacie added.

Everyone looked at Komui and he pointed to a random scientist.

"You there!" He shouted.  
"Ye-yes?"  
"Search my desk!" Komui ordered.  
"Tha... that..." the scientist stuttered but went to looked for the letter in the end.

"Brother Komui..." Lenalee called.  
"Supervisor Komui..." Reever called.  
"I'll help too!" Komui turned around went towards his desk.

After some search, the scientist found it.

"HERE!" He said. "I FOUND IT! THE LETTER FROM THE GENERAL CROSS!"  
"Read it!"  
"'To Komui: Soon, I will be sending two kids. The girl, Lacie and the boy, Allen over there. Thanks. From Cross.'"  
"Right! So it's true." Komui said. "Squad Leader Reever, stop Kanda!"  
"CLEAN YOUR DESK ONCE IN A WHILE!" Reever shouted. "KANDA, STOP YOUR ATTACK!"

"Lenalee." Komui called. "Help me set up. Two new members have arrived." Komui poured some more coffee.

* * *

* Outside the Black Order. *

"O-open the gate~?" the Gatekeeper said and the gates opened.

* * *

* Inside the Black Order. *

"A boy and a girl sent by Cross, huh... I'll have some fun judging them~" Komui said and sipped his coffee.


	6. Admittance to the Castle

**A/N: I will be describing Hevlaska as a creature until Komui calls out her name.**

* * *

* Outside the Black Order. *

"We allow you to pass," Komui said. "Allen Walker. Lacie Fang."

Death turned into liquid and Kanda was now pointing Mugen at Lacie.

"Wait, wait, Kanda!" Komui said.  
"Komui..." Kanda called. "What is going on here?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry~ simply to put, these two are General Cross's apprentices." Komui explained. "Say sorry, Squad Leader Reever. Go on, go on."  
"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Reever shouted angrily.

* * *

* Inside the Black Order. *

"Timcampy is with them, that is the proof. He is on our side." Komui said.

* * *

* Outside the Black Order. *

Suddenly, Kanda was hit by a clipboard. Lacie and Allen looked at who hit him. It was Lenalee.

"Gosh~" Lenalee said. "I told you to stop!" Kanda put his hand on where Lenalee hit. "If you don't come in soon, I'm going to close the gate. Enter!" She pointed at the gate.

They all went in.

* * *

* In the walls of the Black Order. *

"I am Lenalee, the assistant to the Supervisor." Lenalee greeted. "I'll be taking you two to the Supervisor. Nice to meet you."  
"I am Lacie. Nice to meet you too." Lacie said to Lenalee and Lenalee smiled.

Allen noticed Kanda leaving.

"Oh, Kanda." Allen called and Kanda looked at him scared. "... that was your name, right...?" Allen held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Kanda looked at Allen silently.  
"Who would want to shake hands with a cursed person?" Kanda spoke and walked away.

_Discrimination... _Allen thought.

"I'm sorry," Lenalee apologized. "He just got back from a mission, and he's a bit tired."

Lenalee continued to take them to the Supervisor.

"Two newcomers, eh..." Guard A said.  
"Heh, they're just children." Guard B said. "I thought the boy was an old man... what's up with his hair?"  
"I heard that he's cursed."  
"Are those children ready for this...?"  
"Well, there is no age requirement for 'Innocence'."

Allen knew that he was being talked about but pretended he didn't hear anything.

* * *

* Wherever the Great Generals are. *

They had pictures of Lacie and Allen.

"Allen Walker... Lacie Fang, huh..." Great General A said.

* * *

* In the Black Order. *

_So this is the Black Order..._ thought Allen.

Before heading to the Supervisor, Lenalee showed them cafeteria, training room, lounge and other places that they've passed.

"There are other places too, such as the sanatorium, library, and individual rooms. I'll take you to those later on." Lenalee explained.  
"You get individual rooms!?" Allen asked.  
"All Exorcists go off to their missions from here. So, some people call this base, 'HOME'." Lenalee said. "There are those who purposely don't come back here though..." She added.

Both Allen and Lacie thought. _My master... _They shook the thought off and looked around. _HOME, huh..._

* On the Level where Komui's Private Experiment Rooms are. *

"Ah! What kinds of rooms are on this floor?" Allen asked.  
"You don't need to know." Lenalee answered.  
"Why?"  
"You just don't." Lenalee then turned around and went down the stairs. "Okay, let's get going.

* At the Science Section. *

"Hello, how are you today?" Komui greeted. "I am Komui Lee, the scientific group supervisor."

The two then followed Komui down the stairs. Lenalee followed.

"I welcome you both, Allen and Lacie. There was a little trouble earlier, eh~?" Komui said.

* In a room. *

In the room had a table covered with a sheet and stools, and different jars in the cabinets.

"So, can you both show me your arm? Allen you first." Komui asked.  
"Huh?" Allen said.  
"A while ago, you were attacked by Kanda and your weapon was damaged." Komui explained and pulled three stools to sit on. "No need to hold back." He added.

Allen then put his left arm on the table. Komui examined it.

"Looks like the nerve cords are damaged. Lenalee, bring me the anesthesia." Komui said. "Can you activate it?" He asked.  
"Ah, sure." Allen answered.  
_Activate! _Allen thought. The Anti-Akuma Weapon activated and Cross appeared.  
"Oh!" Komui said surprised. "Hmmm... you are a parasitism type." Komui then looked at Lacie. "Can you activate yours?"  
"All right." Lacie answered.  
She then cut herself and the blood turned into Death.  
"Oh! You are also a parasitism type!" Komui said amazed. "Is your arm all right?"  
"Yes." Lacie answered.  
"Would you place your Anti-Akuma Weapon beside Allen's?" Komui asked.  
Lacie placed Death beside Cross.

"Um... parasitism... type?" Allen asked.  
"Oh! Both of you are parasitic-type weapons. It means you're a compatible person who can turn his/her body into a weapon. Out of the many different types of Anti-Akuma Weapons, it's the rarest type."

Komui suddenly got a large drill and a scary drill out with a creepy smile on his face.

"Since a parasitism-type weapon synchronizes with the body, it's more likely to get affected." Komui said.  
"What's with all that gear?" Allen asked.  
"Hm? To repair your arm with." Komui answered. "It's a little shocking, actually. If you don't want to experience trauma, you better not look."  
"Wa-wait..." Allen said scared but Komui didn't listen.  
Lacie looked away.  
"GO~!" Komui said happily and started repairing Allen's arm.  
"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!**" Allen screamed.

Allen fainted from the trauma and Komui was repairing Cross.

"Brother Komui. After this, you're going to that place, right?" Lenalee asked. "To check if Allen and Lacie are human or not? Just in case..."  
"Hm? Nah, it's okay, they're human." Komui replied.  
"How do you know?"  
"In this world, the only organisms that get cursed are humans."

* On an elevated platform. *

Allen was on his knees from the trauma and Lacie stood next to him. Allen's left arm was in an arm sling.

"Your arm won't move because of the anesthesia, but it's all fixed~" Komui told Allen.  
_I am never going to damage this arm again... _Allen thought.  
"Now, now." Komui said and looked at them. "There are some side effects, but parasitism type are rare. Both of your Anti-Akuma Weapons is one of the best at activating the power of 'Innocence'."  
"Innocence?" Lacie asked.

* In front of the Great Generals. *

The elevated platform stopped in front of five shadowed figures sitting on chairs. Allen felt better and stood up.

"You possess the Innocence of God." Great General A said.  
"The power of all intellectual omnipotence." Great General B said.  
"Yet again, I have gotten my hands on God." Great General C said.  
"These are people of our Boss, the Commander-in-Chief." Komui explained.

Komui then looked at Lacie and Allen.  
"Now, show your value to these people." Komui instructed.  
Lacie and Allen looked at Komui with confused faces.  
"... huh?" they said in unison.

Suddenly, Allen and Lacie were grabbed from behind and lifted in the air. Allen's and Lacie's left arm were surrounded with white tendrils. They both looked behind wide-eyed. They saw a white big creature. Its eyes are not visible, and the only parts of its face that are bare are her nose, lips and chin. It looked like a woman.

"WHAT...!?" Allen and Lacie said as they saw her.  
"_Ino..._" It said. "_... Ino... Innocence..._"

The tendrils then started to touch their arm. On Allen's face, his veins were popping out. While Lacie's, nothing except the pain shown on her face.

**_WHAT IS THIS... UHG... MY CROSS, ACTIVATE! _**Allen thought. but nothing happened.

The tendrils then wrapped around their left arms making Allen and Lacie vulnerable.

"Impossible. The anesthesia won't wear off until tomorrow. Your arm won't move." Komui told Allen.  
"KOMUI...!" Allen called. "**UHG...**" He groaned.  
Komui had a smile on his face.  
"Your Cross is really beautiful, Allen~" Komui told Allen. "Lacie, your Death is very interesting~" Komui told Lacie.  
"Komui... what..." Lacie mumbled but trailed off.  
"How is it, Hevlaska?" Komui asked.

'Hevlaska' leaned closer to Allen and Lacie.

"How are these Apostle of God?" Komui asked Helvaska. "Do they satisfy your needs?"


	7. Revelation and Destiny

**A/N: Hevlaska will now be referred as a person.**

* * *

* On an elevated platform. In front of Helvaska. *

Allen's face was now covered in his veins.

"**URGG...**" Allen groaned.  
_**IT FEELS TERRIBLE... WHAT IS THIS!? IT'S ALMOST AS THOUGH IT'S SEARCHING INSIDE MY BODY...! MOVE!** _Allen thought.

Allen remembered what Komui said about the anesthesia.

What is he trying to do!? Lacie thought.  
**HMPH, ANESTHESIA... MOVE! COME ON, ACTIVATE!** Allen thought.

Allen's face was fully covered in veins.

"**DAMN IT, MOVE!**" Allen ordered.  
Allen's hand then glowed and Cross activated, but its form was weird. Allen and Lacie looked at Cross in horror.  
"**UHG...**" Allen groaned. "**AHHHHHHHHHHH!**"  
"_Ama... amazing. He overcame the anesthesia!_" Helvaska exclaimed.  
"**GAH!**"  
"_You... your nerves are paralyzed. Don-don't try to push yourself into activating it._" Helvaska's forehead glowed and a Rose Cross appeared. "_Calm down... I am not your... enemy._"

Allen was breathing hard. Helvaska put her forehead against his.

"_Activating... your Anti-Akuma Weapon... is very dangerous when you're not fully synchronized._" She told Allen. "_... 2%... 16%... 30... 41... 58... 78... 83%!_"  
Allen's hand arm returned to its normal form.  
"_You're all right now... it looks like 83% is your maximum synchronization with your weapon._"

Helvaska then faced Lacie and placed her forehead against Lacie's.

"_... 2%... 16%... 30... 41... 58... 78... 83... 90%!_" Helvaska said. "_90% is your maximum synchronization with your weapon._"  
Lacie looked up at Helvaska.  
"Synchronization rate?" Lacie said.  
"_It's the life line for the Anti-Akuma Weapon activation. The lower the synchronization percentage, the harder it is to activate, and the user may become endangered._" Helvaska explained. "_I didn't mean to scare the two of you._"  
She lowered Lacie and Allen back onto the platform.  
"_I was just... trying to get to know your Innocence._"  
Lacie and Allen looked at her confused.  
"Get... to know our Innocence...?" Lacie repeated.  
"_Lacie Fang... Allen Walker... Sometime in the black future, both of your Innocence will create an extraordinary 'Time Destroyer'. That is what I have felt... that is my power._" Helvaska said.  
"Des... troyer?" Allen asked.

"How amazing~~~" Komui said and applauded.  
Allen and Lacie looked at Komui.  
"That is probably true~! Helvaska's fortune-telling is correct most of the time. Heheheh, we can count on you, Allen! Lacie!"  
"Komui..." Allen called.

Allen then made a fist and aimed it at Komui. He blocked it with his clipboard and Allen made the clipboard bent.

"Can I hit you once, please?" Allen asked.  
"How, man~ you already punched~" Komui said playfully. "Sorry, sorry. You were surprised, eh? You were scared, I know, I know~~ Exorcists who join must be examined by Hevlaska. Those are the rules." He explained.  
"PLEASE MENTION THOSE KINDS OF THINGS BEFOREHAND!" Allen shouted.  
"What is 'Innocence' anyways?" Lacie asked.  
"I'll explain." Komui leaned on the rail. "Because Innocence is something you Exorcists need to know all about. This story is only known to the Black Order and the Vatican. And also, the Earl of the Millennium."  
Komui started to explain.

* * *

It all started nearly a century ago... one cube was found, and it began there.

_"To our descendants... we won against the darkness, and some were destroyed. As you travel along, trouble will surely arise, to prevent this trouble, we leave you with this message."_

* * *

"What was contained in the message was a saying from long ago... it was an instruction on how to use this substance." Komui explained.  
"What substance?" Allen asked.  
"The cube itself was a substance, but-" Komui trialed off. "It was called 'God's Crystal', which possess a special power. We call it 'Innocence'." Komui looked at Allen and Lacie's left arm. "Allen, it's the cross on your left hand. Lacie, yours is part of your blood."  
Allen and Lacie were wide-eyed.  
"Anti-Akuma Weapon process the Innocence and turn it into weaponry." He added. "The maker of the cube is known to have used this Innocence. Facing off against evil, they fought the Earl of the Millennium and won."  
_The Earl...! _Allen thought.

* * *

But in the end, the world was destroyed. It happened about 7000 years ago, and in the Old Testament, it was referred to as 'Noah's Great Flood'. However, the cube tells us that those were the 'Three Days of Darkness'.

* * *

"And according to the cube's prediction, the world is bound to meet its end at the hands of the Earl." Komui said.

* * *

**THE 'THREE DAYS OF DARKNESS' WILL COME AGAIN!**

* * *

"So far, the cube's prophecy is correct. The Earl has returned to this world." Komui declared. "Due to the cube's prophecy coming true, the Vatican decided to follow the cube's message. This is the revival of the Innocence and the Black Order."

* * *

_"Gather the Apostles! One Innocence brings forth one Apostle. An Apostle is a 'compatible person'. Without and Innocence-compatible person, the power cannot be used."_

* * *

"The Innocence-compatible people... are you Exorcists." Komui told Allen and Lacie.

* * *

But the Earl hasn't forgotten the past either. He has created armies to destroy God.

* * *

"Those are the Akuma." Komui noted. "If Innocence is the white, then 'Dark Matter' is black. The more it evolves, the more it develops. The Earl wants to destroy the Innocence and stop the revival of it."

* * *

INNOCENCE HAS SPREAD THROUGHOUT THE WORLD, BECAUSE OF NOAH'S GREAT FLOOD.

* * *

"There are 109 units in all. We are to wake up the people who contain the Innocence, and gather up an army to counter the Earl's army. The Earl is on the move to find people with Innocence and destroy them. It's a race to obtain the Innocence." Komui explained.

* * *

IF WE LOSE THE RACE, THE END WILL BE JUST AS THE PROPHECY FORETOLD.

* * *

"Fight!" Great General A said. "That is your duty as one who has been chosen by the Innocence."  
"It is a duty!" Great General B said.

Komui walked over to Allen and Lacie. He held out his hand.

"Well then, that's about it for the long explanation." Komui said. "Let's fight together, to save the world. You won't make a single dollar, though." Komui winked.  
Lacie and Allen sighed.  
"... sure." Allen and Lacie agreed.  
Allen held out his hand to shake Komui's. Lacie held out her hand and Komui shook it.  
"Welcome to the Black Order." Komui greeted.

Komui then walked over to the digital map and pointed at Europe.

"Right now, with the two of you in our group, we have found 20 Exorcists. Most are around the world working on different missions, but you'll soon be able to meet them all." Komui said. "By the way, Hevlaska's is an Exorcists too." He added.  
"What!?" Allen and Lacie said and looked at Hevlaska.  
"_I am a different... type than you guys, but I am a compatible person with the cube... ever since the teachings started, I have been a Keeper of Innocence._" Hevlaska said. "_I have... met with many Exorcists... May God be with you. Allen. Lacie._" She added.

* In Allen's room. *

Allen sat on the floor, leaning on this bed side.

"Whew." Allen said in relief. "Where did Timcampy go...?" He wondered.  
He looked back and saw his poster. The poster was an Akuma carrying a coffin, but its wrist is chained.  
"Finally... I have come here, Mana." Allen said.  
He then turned around so that his heads on the bed.  
"Finally, I'm at the starting line."  
Allen then went onto the bed and reached towards the poster.  
"'Never stop walking,'" Allen recited. "'Keep moving forward.'"  
_I don't care about fate. I chosen this path myself. _Allen thought.  
"I promise... whatever the cost, I won't stop walking. I will keep walking until I die." Allen said.

* In Lacie's room. *

Lacie closed the door behind her and laid on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and then she rolled on one side. She closed her eyes.

"Rose..." Lacie mumbled.


	8. Start of the Mission

* Outside the Black Order. *

In the early hours of the morning, in the forest that surrounds the Black Order, a blindfolded Kanda is practicing his swordsmanship.

* In the Black Order. In Allen's room. *

Allen was doing his workout routine. He was balancing on the top rail corner of the chair. Allen is balancing only on his right thumb while doing push-ups.

"298... 299... 300!" Allen mumbled.  
The sun was up and its rays of light blinded Allen.  
"The sun has risen." Allen pointed out.

* In Lacie's room. *

Lacie got up and went over to the desk. On the desk were some bandages, she grabbed it and started wrapping her left arm with it. Her left arm still had cuts from yesterday's fight with Kanda. There was then a knock on the door.

"Lacie!" It was Allen. "You up!?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" Lacie answered.

She finished and opened the door.

"Let's go." Lacie said and they went to the cafeteria.

* In the cafeteria. *

Jeryy, the Head Chef is serving breakfast.

"Here's the B-set!" Jeryy said. "What's next?" He asked.

Allen peeked his head out and Jeryy looked at him.

"Hm!?" Jeryy said. "A new recruit?" He asked.  
Lacie moved beside Allen. Jeryy was looking at them both with sparkles.  
"Wow, and two pretty kids!" Jeryy said.  
"Nice to meet you..." Allen and Lacie greeted.  
"What do you want to eat? I can make everything!" Jeryy exclaimed.  
"Allen, you go first." Lacie told Allen.  
Allen put his finger on his face and thought of what he wanted.  
"Okay then, I'll get... lasagna and potatoes and dry curry and ma-po tofu and beef stew and a meat pie and calpaccho and nishigoren and chicken and potato salad and corn and a kuppa, tomyank and rice, for dessert I want mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dangos." Allen told Jeryy.  
"You can eat all that!?" Jeryy asked stunned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Someone shouted.  
Allen and Lacie turned around to see the commotion.  
"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!?"  
"STOP IT, BUZZ!" Someone told 'Buzz'.  
"Be quiet!" It sounded like Kanda. "My meal tastes bad when you're talking about dead people."  
"IS THAT HOW YOU SHOW RESPECT FOR YOUR COMRADES!?" Buzz shouted. "WE, THE FINDERS, SUPPORT YOU WITH OUR LIVES... AND YOU... YOU..." Buzz pulled back his arm, ready to punch Kanda. "AND YOU'RE SAYING YOUR MEAL TASTES BAD-!"

Buzz went for the hit, but Kanda dodged it. He then grabbed Buzz's neck.

"**UGH!**" Buzz groaned.  
"'Support us'?" Kanda repeated. "All you can do is 'support' us. You guys are the ones who weren't chosen to carry the Innocence." He tightened his grip.  
"**GAH...**" Buzz started to drool.  
"If you don't want to die, run away. Your insignificant life can be replaced right away."

Allen then walked over and gripped Kanda's wrist.

"Stop it." Allen said. "I'm sorry to interrupt you when I don't have anything to do with this, but I don't think this is a good way of resolving things."  
Kanda looked at Allen.  
"... Back off, Beansprout." Kanda told Allen.  
_Beanspro... _Allen thought annoyed.  
"I'm Allen!" He corrected.  
"Heh, if you don't die within a month, I'll remember your name." Kanda smirked. "There are many that die here, like this guy."  
Allen's grip on Kanda's wrist tightened and Kanda released Buzz's neck. Buzz fell to the floor.  
"As I said, that's not a good thing to say."  
Kanda glared at Allen.  
"You're gonna die soon..." Kanda said. "I hate your type."  
"Well, thank you." Allen answered.

"Head Chef..." Lacie called and Jeryy looked at her.  
"Yes?"  
"I'll get a melon-pan and green tea." Lacie said. "Thank you."  
"Yes..."

Lacie then walked over to them.

"Allen." Lacie called.  
"What?" Allen said glaring at Kanda.  
"You shouldn't fight." Lacie looked at Kanda, who was glaring at Allen. "Kanda, you shouldn't either."

* Around the cafeteria. *

Lenalee and Reever were carrying some things. They then peaked at what was the commotion about. He saw Allen, Lacie and Kanda. The people that he's trying to find.

"Oh, there they are!" Reever said and walked over to them. "Kanda! Allen! Lacie!" He called.  
"Eat your food in 10 minutes and come to the Supervisor's office." Lenalee shouted.  
"You've got a mission!" Reever added.

Allen, Lacie and Kanda resumed back to eating breakfast.

* * *

~ 10 minutes later ~

* In Supervisor Komui Lee's office. *

In Komui's office, his desk were messy with papers and the floor was too. Kanda, Allen and Lacie went to Supervisor's office as they were told. Lenalee stood next to them. Komui was sleeping and Reever walked over to him.

"Supervisor." Reever said while shaking Komui. "Supervisor Komui!"  
"Nnnnn..." Komui groaned.  
Reever then whacked Komui's head.  
"Nnnnn..." He groaned.  
"Lenalee's gonna marry someone~" Reever whispered.  
"LENALEE~~!" Komui cried. "HOW CAN YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR OWN BROTHER!?"

Kanda, Allen, Lacie, and Lenalee were speechless at how Komui was acting. Reever saw their expressions.

"Sorry about that," He apologized. "It's the only way to wake him up."

After Komui calmed down, Reever left and Allen, Lacie and Kanda were sitting on the couch in front of Komui's desk. Lenalee passed out the information about the mission.

"Err, sorry about that, I didn't go to sleep until daybreak, so- hahaha-" Komui said.  
"Umm, neither did I." Reever said.  
"All right, we don't have much time, so after you hear the summary, move out. If you want more detailed info, just read this while you head to your destination." Komui explained.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other stunned.

"You three will go as a group." Komui told them.

Allen and Kanda looked at Komui.

"Err, what? You already aren't getting along?" Komui asked. "But, no excuses!" Komui pulled down the world map. "We've found Innocence in Southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the Innocence."

* Underground water path. *

Allen and Lacie got their uniforms. [Allen wore a coat long coat over this clothes and gloves. Lacie wore a short coat with shorts and a half skirt over it.]

"It's a bit big." Allen said. "Do I have to wear this?" He asked.  
"It's proof that you're an Exorcist." Komui answered. "Don't worry, it's made for battle." Allen looked at his left-handed glove. "And I tuned your gloves a bit."

Allen's left sleeve started to move and out came Timcampy.

"Timcampy!" Allen called surprised. "Where the heck were you all this time?"

Lacie and Kanda got into the gondola and Allen followed them on. A Finder started to row.

"Timcampy has the ability to project the past of someone he's been with. I got to see your adventures with him. That's why I didn't sleep-" Komui shouted.  
The gondola was now farther away.  
"Later!" Komui said.  
Komui held his thumb up and smiled. Allen saw.

"I'll be back!" Allen shouted and they headed towards their destination.

* * *

* Meanwhile, in Southern Italy. The Land of Martel. *

In the Land of Martel, a group of Finders has three Level One Akuma trapped in tailsmans and are waiting for backup.

"ALL RIGHT, WE'VE GOT IT IN THE SEAL." Finder A shouted. "DON'T LET THEM OUT EVEN IF YOU DIE."

"All right, we can buy some time now, Captain." Finder B said.  
"... I don't know if we have a sufficient amount of tailsmans." Captain said. "Look at the one in the middle... it looks like it has killed lots of people."

Suddenly, Finder A's head was blown by a bullet. Captain looked at his fallen comrade stunned. The Akuma in the middle had blown a hole through the tailsman and killed Finder A.

"**HAHA! HAHAHAHA! I'M AN AKUMA!**" The Akuma in the middle spoke.

The Akuma in the middle started to swell up in the tailsman meaning it's going to evolve. The Captain's eyes were widened in fear.

"CRAP... RUN!" Captain ordered. "THIS ONE'S GONNA EVOLVE!" He shouted.  
"**I'M AN AKUMA! A BEING CREATED FROM DARK MATTER!**" A humanoid head popped out from the swelling Akuma. "**Thanks for raising me...**"

The Level One Akuma was now a Level Two Akuma. It looked more humanoid appearance, it looked like a jester. It completed its look with a belled hat and striped outfit. Its proportions, though, were skewed; it had elongated, skeletal arms, large hands and wide hips. It also had a pair of black wings.

"I've leveled up!" The Level Two Akuma said.

* In a small building. *

Two Finders were protecting two mysterious figures. One shadowed adult and the other a child.

"UWAAAA, no, they're too str..." Captain shouted.  
"Captain!" A Finder called.

One of the Finders' covered his face with his hand. The other one noticed him.

"Just hold on... the Exorcists will be here soon." Finder B said.  
"ZAAAAA-" They lost connection with the other Finders outside.  
"Until then, we must protect this Innocence."


	9. Aria of Night Sky & Old Man of Earth (1)

**A/N: The Chapter Title is actually**_** "Old Man of the Earth and Aria of the Night Sky 1"**_**.**_  
_

* * *

"Ancient City Martel"

It is now an abandoned city where a ghost dwells.

The investigation started with the rumors of an eerie legend that was discussed amongst the locals.

The ghost is the deceased citizen of Martel. It spited those who left the city, and as more left, its face became more and more ugly. And in order to escape loneliness, it kidnaps children who get near the city.

* * *

* On the way to catch a train. *

Allen reads the booklet that holds his mission specifications. The contents tell of Mater, an abandoned town in Italy, and the "ghost" that resides in it.

"Umm." Allen said while reading. "THERE'S ONE OTHER THING I DON'T UNDERSTAND."  
"JUST WORRY ABOUT THE TRAIN FOR NOW!" Kanda shouted.

Allen, Kanda, Lacie, and their Finder, Toma jumps and landed on a platform. They saw the train coming.

"Please hurry, the train has come." Toma shouted.  
"WHAAAT!? WE'RE GOING ON THAT?" Allen asked stunned.

The four jumped and landed on top of the train.

"Illegally boarding a train..." Lacie said.  
"We've always done it this way." Kanda told her.

* * *

* Inside the train. *

Toma, Kanda, Allen and Lacie went into the train that they landed on.

"Excuse me, passengers!" the worker said. "This is the 1st Class train, and normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd Class train... and you guys just came in from there..."  
"We're the Black Priests, please get a room ready." Toma instructed.  
"The black..!?" He saw the Rose Cross. "Y-yes sir!" He bowed and went to get a room ready.

"What was that?" Lacie asked.  
"The Rose Cross that you carry on your shoulder is the symbol of the Vatican, and it allows you to enter any place you desire."  
"Hmm..." Lacie said looking at the Rose Cross.  
"By the way," Toma said. "I will be supporting you until we reach Martel. The name's Toma, I'm one of the Finders. Nice to meet you." He greeted.

* In one of the 1st Class rooms. *

Allen and Kanda sat on opposite seats. Lacie sat next to Allen and Toma stood outside. Allen took out the booklet he was reading earlier.

"All right," Allen said and Kanda looked at him. "The question I was wondering about earlier... what does this eerie legend have to do with Innocence?" He asked.  
Kanda looked at Allen with eyes saying: Too lazy to explain.  
"Che." Kanda spoke. "An Innocence is..."  
_He just 'che'ed me! _Allen thought annoyed.  
Kanda looked out and explained.  
"A substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah to the Present. In the beginning, it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but... as if the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form." Kanda explained. "The stone always causes eerie illusions. For some reason..." He added.  
"So that means the 'Ghost of Martel' might have something to do with Innocence?" Lacie said.  
"Yeah." Kanda answered.

Kanda and Lacie took out their booklets too and flipped to the page where Allen was on.

"'In an eerie place, there lies Innocence.'" Kanda recited. "That's why the church investigate these kinds of places, and whenever they feel that there's a high probability of an Innocence being there, they send us in."  
_Eerie... _Allen thought. He looked at his left hand. _Just being there, it lures in many things due to its energy. If they find a body, it could be turned into an Anti-Akuma Weapon... a weird stone... if the existence of an Innocence is what's causing strange things to happen, then... what the hell is the Ghost of Martel...?_

Allen's, Kanda's, and Lacie's eyes widened.

"This..." Kanda said.  
"That's right." Toma spoke. "I too was part of the investigation, so I have seen it before. The Ghost of Martel is..."

* * *

* In the Land of Martel. In a stone building. *

The two mysterious figures, one shadowed adult and the other a child, who are hiding from the Level Two Akuma that is steadily getting closer to where they are.

* Wherever the Level Two Akuma is. *

"Where are yooou~? Ghost of Marte~~l." It said. "Oh my, this place is like a maze. And it's so small! But then, it's like a treasure hunt, so it's fun! Ghooost I'll definitely find you."

* Wherever the two mysterious figures and the Finders are. *

"Damn... there aren't any other places to run." Finder B said.  
"At this rate, we'll be caught soon..." Finder C said.

"Lala, run..." the shadowed adult said.  
"No, I'm all right Guzol. I'll stay with you." the child said. "You're the only person that'll accept me, Guzol."

The door opened and there was a face. The face belonged to the Level Two Akuma.

"Found ya!" It said.

* * *

* Outside of Mater. *

Allen, Lacie, Kanda, and Toma have just arrived. They are now hurrying towards the city.

"The Ghost of Martel is only a doll..." Allen said.

* * *

_Living between the rocks and the dry lands, the citizens lived a horrible life. And thus, Martel was called 'The Land Forsaken by God'. Living in despair, the people started to create dolls in order to forget about their situation. Joyous dolls that dance and sing. But in the end, they got tired of creating dolls and they eventually moved away. However, the dolls that they left behind still moved as they did before. Even now, after 500 years._

* * *

* At the outskirts of town. *

"It wouldn't be surprising if an Innocence was used to create these dolls." Kanda said.

They all stopped with wide-eyes. They stopped on the edge of the cliff and below them was Martel. Kanda, Allen, and Lacie stared at the City of Martel.

_What the hell is this cold chill...? _Allen thought. _The_ Finders...

"Damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission." Kanda said. "But they're already dead."  
Kanda then faced Allen and Lacie.  
"Hey, you two." Kanda called. "I'll say this before we start. I don't care if you're on the verge of being killed, if I find that you're a nuisance, I'll leave you behind." He told them. "In war there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners."  
"I don't like your way of thinking." Allen said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the city.

* In the city. *

The Level Two ordering several Level One Akuma to destroy a barrier that the remaining Finders set around Guzol and the child accompanying him.

"Keep shooting!" the Level Two ordered.

The barrier didn't break.

"**UGH!**" Finder C groaned.  
"Damn human!" the Level Two said. "Putting the machine inside with the dolls to seal them... this is gonna take some time."  
"**We...**" Finder C spoke. "**We won't hand over the Innocence to you, Akuma!**"  
The Level Two, which is standing on a Finder's head, pushed his head into the concrete.  
"**GYAAAA!**" Finder C screamed.  
"Just because I'm bored, I'll play with your head."  
"STOP IT!" Allen shouted.

Allen had Cross activated and he intervenes with the Level Two. Allen was surprised to see that the Level Two was an Akuma.  
_He's an Akuma!? _Allen thought.  
The Level Two then grabbed Cross.  
"Who are you?" the Level Two asked.  
Allen didn't answer and the Level Two went for a kick.  
"WHAT ARE YOU?" Allen asked.  
The Level Two kicked Allen and he hit the wall.

Kanda and Lacie were standing on top of a building seeing Allen in the wall.

"That idiot." Kanda said.


	10. Aria of Night Sky & Old Man of Earth (2)

**A/N: The Chapter Title is actually**_** "Old Man of the Earth and Aria of the Night Sky 2"**_**.**

* * *

* In the City of Martel. *

The Level Two kicks Allen through a wall.

"He was different from the other guys in white coats." the Level Two Akuma said. "He was wearing a black one!"  
"SHUUUUUUU~"

The Level Two looked at his hand that touched Cross and it was starting to break apart.

"Oh~..." It said. "I get it. This power..."  
Timcampy flew around where Allen is, under the building pieces.  
"You're the ones called 'Exorcists', eh?"  
Allen got out of the pile of building pieces and glared at the Level Two Akuma.  
"You're the one that killed the Finders..."

The Level Two grins and lunges at Allen.

* On top of a building. *

Kanda and Lacie leaves fighting the Level Two to Allen.

_Idiot... rushing in before thinking it over. He's probably an evolved Level 2 form Akuma... he's much stronger than at Level 1, and he even has the ability of free thought. Plus his special abilities are still unknown to us. _Kanda thought and he looked over towards where Guzol and the child is. Two Level One Akuma were hovering over the barrier. _Most likely, those are the dolls down there. The barrier won't last long with only four seals... _Kanda thought.

He unsheathed Mugen. Lacie looked at him.

"Let's go, Mugen!" Kanda said. "Battou!" He runs his index and middle finger along the back of the blade to activate it, the blade becomes silver.  
_Innocence Activate! _Kanda thought.  
"Kanda?" Lacie called.  
"I'm getting the dolls." Kanda replied. "Get one of them and follow me." He ordered.  
Lacie nodded and then she activated Death.  
"Death..." Lacie said.  
_Innocence Activate! _Lacie thought.

Allen was standing in front of the grinning Level Two.

"Can you hear it?" It asked. "The sound of my heart... I'm getting excited!" It shivered in excitement. "Exorcist... Exorcist... Exorcist! **UUUUUUU~ UUUUUU~!**"  
_This Akuma... does it have emotions? He feels happy in battle... and what the...? _Allen thought. He looked at the soul. _The soul sealed within the body is becoming corrupt._

The Level One looked up, Kanda and Lacie jumped off the building. Allen and the Level Two were looking at them.

"**Mugen.**" Kanda called. "**Return of the apocalypse. ****First Illusion: Netherworld** **Insects!**"  
Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural creatures heading towards the two Level One Akuma. It destroyed them which caused the Akuma to explode.

"Oh-!?" the Level Two said. "There was two more!"

Kanda and Lacie landed on the ground and he sheathed Mugen back. He went over to Finder C and in front of him.

"Hey." Kanda called. "What's the deactivation code for the talisman?" He asked.  
"**Y... You came... Exorcist.**" Finder C managed to say.  
"If you want to avenge your comrades' death, then hurry up and answer me."  
"**Have... have hope... 'have... hope'...**" Finder C answered.  
Kanda and Lacie went down towards the talisman and Kanda entered the code.

"No...! The dolls..." the Level Two said. "Errrr..." It started to look around. "Errrrr..."  
Allen looked at him with a weird face. The Level Two was shivering and suddenly, it became infuriated.  
"**I'll kill you right here. I'LL KILL YOU,**** KILL YOU,**** KILL YOU,**** KILL YOU,**** KILL YOU,**** KILL YOU**! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!"

Kanda deactivated the code and Lacie gave the child a hand and Kanda gave the shadowed adult a hand.

"Come with us." Kanda said.

Lacie carried the girl in her hands while Death in her other hand. Kanda carried the adult in one hand. The two jumped to a tall building and stopped.

"I'll get you both later anyway!" the Level Two shouted.  
Allen looked up at the two of them.  
"I won't help you defeat him." Kanda said. "It was your fault that you acted on your emotions in the first place." He told Allen.  
"All right," Allen looked down. "Go ahead. You have the Innocence, so there's no need for me to worry. I'll destroy this Akuma and then get going."  
Kanda moved and Lacie looked at Allen and then followed Kanda.

Allen and the Level Two lunged at each other.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHA-!" the Level Two laughed.

The Level Two was hit back and it was on its back.

"HYA!" It said. "Hehe." It stood up.

Allen then got Cross in to the wall behind him and he pulled out a large piece of the building. He threw it towards the Level Two, but it smashed it with its fist. The large piece was smashed into bits making it hard to see. Allen took that chance and got behind the Level Two. He slashed at it.

"UWOOOOO!" Allen shouted.

He managed to slice the Akuma in half, but when Allen looked at it. There was no soul.

_No! This isn't the Akuma! A fake!? _Allen thought.

"Over here, over here!" It shouted.

Just then, a second Allen, appears behind Allen and attacks him with its own Cross Anti-Akuma Weapon.


	11. Aria of Night Sky & Old Man of Earth (3)

**A/N: The Chapter Title is actually**_** "Old Man of the Earth and Aria of the Night Sky 3"**_**.**

* * *

* In the City of Martel. *

The false skin of the Level Two Akuma fades away as Allen's mirror image stabs him in the chest with its own Cross Anti-Akuma Weapon. Allen looked at his mirror image.

"Me...?" Allen asked. "GUH... Damn!"

Allen swings back and attacks, but misses it.

"Hehehehe." Mirror Allen giggled. "I copied it. Your power..."

Mirror Allen's lower half of the body was the Level Two and the upper half was Allen.

"You underestimated me, didn't you?" It asked Allen who was shocked. "I'm at Level 2." It stuck its tongue out at Allen. "Unlike the ball-like Akuma, my abilities have been discovered. Well actually, I just found out about them myself. And this is the evolved form of my ability... **NOW I'LL KILL YOU!**" It smiled widely.

The Level Two then contort its pseudo-Cross into a trident-like weapon and attacks Allen again, throwing him through several buildings as its blood lust builds.

"**AH~**" It said. "**IT FEELS SO GOOD!**" It looked at its pseudo-Cross. "Hehe! I just got a great thing!"

The Level Two looked behind him and saw Timcampy.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?**" It asked Timcampy while licking its lips.

* In a building. *

Allen gets out of the pile of building pieces.

"Ouch." Allen groaned. "What the hell was that...?" He asked.  
_The moment- when the Akuma moved its hands... spear-like things shot out. If I didn't block with my left hand. _Allen thought.  
He then looked at his left arm and Cross was damaged.  
"GAH!" He said. "NOOO- A WOUND! I'VE BEEN WOUNDED! KOMUI'S GONNA FIX IT AGAIN!" Allen screamed. "I'm scared..." He mumbled at the thought of Komui.|  
Allen started to hear some cracking sound.  
"I wonder what that sound is..." He said.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him breaks and he falls down the hole.

"EH!?" Allen said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

* * *

The houses of Martel were getting old, and they were falling apart.

* * *

Down the hole, Allen managed to grab to something with Cross. It was a chandelier and it started to sway back-and-forth.

"Oh?" Allen said teary. "**WOAHAHOHOHOAH.**"  
The chandelier stopped and Allen looked down.  
"What is this place?" He asked. "There's a big cave underneath the city..."  
The chandelier broke and Allen fell.  
"**UWAAAAA!**" He landed on the building pieces. "OUCH!" Allen shouted in pain.

Allen then noticed something to his right.

"This is..." He trailed off.

* * *

* Elsewhere. *

The child started to tell Kanda and Lacie that there is a large underground complex that the people of Mater built to escape the heat.

"An underground path?" Lacie asked.  
"To protect from the strong sunlight, there's an underground district below the city. It's like a maze, so if someone goes in without knowing their way, they'll get lost. But there's an exit that leads us through the cliffs and out to the sea." the child explained. "The beast called 'Akuma' can fly... I think it's best that we stay underground."

Kanda and Lacie landed on the ground in an alley.

"Ring ring ring!" The transmission golem was ringing.  
The transmission golem flew out of Kanda's coat.  
"Oh, its Toma." Kanda said. "How are things there?" He asked.  
"I was investigating from a different abandoned block. There seemed to be a heavy battle going on, and then I heard a loud blast, and now Sir Walker's whereabouts are unknown." Toma answered.  
_Allen? _Lacie thought.  
"Oh, it seems that only the Akuma has come out from the roof. And he's trying to catch the golem." Toma added.  
"All right. I'll send my golem as a guide, so only bring Tim. We don't want to stay here much longer." Kanda concluded. "We need Tim's ability right now."  
"Okay." Toma answered.

* Wherever Toma is. *

Just outside the building where Toma is, the Level Two was chasing Timcampy. He was then caught by the Akuma.

"Hehehe!" It giggled and started to dangle Timcampy above its mouth. "I'll kill you too!"  
It bent on its knees and started to smash Timcampy against the stone road.  
"EIYA!" It shouted as Timcampy was smashed again. "HYAHAHAHA!"

* In the alley. *

Lacie and Kanda let go of the two people.

"All right." Kanda said. "We're gonna go underground, but do you know the path?" He asked.  
"I... do." the shadowed adult answered.  
"Guzol." the child called.  
"I..." the adult began and he took his hat off. "Have been living here for 500 years, there's no path I don't know."

Guzol's severely disfigured. His skin is hairless, darkened, and tough in appearance, intermittently bulging, scabby, scaly or lean in inappropriate places, and his left eye has been sealed shut. Kanda and Lacie's eyes widened. Guzol quickly hides his face and put his hat back on.

"Hehe... ugly, eh...?" Guzol said.  
"You're the doll?" Kanda asked. "It's amazing that you can talk." He added.  
"Yes..." He answered. "You guys came here to take my heart, right?"  
"If it's possible, I want it now." Kanda said.  
Lacie looked at Kanda and the child was wide-eyed at Kanda's words. Kanda then got on one knee.  
"We don't need the trouble of carrying a big doll with us the entire way." Kanda said.  
The child then stood in front of Guzol with her arms wide open.  
"GU... GUZOL'S THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS THE UNDERGROUND PATH! WITHOUT HIM, WE'LL JUST GET LOST!" the child told Kanda.  
"And who are you?" Kanda asked.  
"I'm... Guzol's..." the child trailed off.  
"**SHE WAS JUST AN ABANDONED KID...!**" Guzol answered. He started to cough. "**I FOUND HER... SO... I ADOPTED HER...!**"  
"Gu... Guzol..." the child called.

Kanda and Lacie looked at them silently, expressionless.

"Sir Kanda. Miss Fang." It was Toma.

Kanda and Lacie looked at him. Kanda then faced the child and Guzol. Lacie suddenly gripped her left arm tight.

"Ugh..." Lacie mumbled.  
_An Akuma? Where? _Lacie thought.

"I'm sorry but I can't back off now. Also, we can't let your heart fall into the hands of the Akuma." Kanda told Guzol. "You can keep it for now, but in the end, we're still gonna take your heart. Sorry for dragging you into this." He added.

Kanda and Lacie walked over to where Toma is, leaving Guzol and the child alone. Lacie was still gripping her left arm. Toma then held out both his hands with Timcampy, which reduced to small bits.

"It's Timcampy." Toma said.  
Timcampy starts to reform.  
"Show me the info on the Akuma, Tim." Toma said.

When Timcampy was fully reformed back into a golem, he opened his mouth and he projected the Level Two Akuma and Mirror Allen.

"It's like a mirror..." Lacie said.  
"What?" Toma asked.  
"This Akuma... he's backwards." She answered. "Watch. When he took on the image of Allen, his clothes, his weapons... they're all backwards."  
Timcampy played the scene when Allen slashed the Akuma.  
"See, even the slashed fake is backwards... And this fake had no insides, it was only a 3-D doll." Lacie said.  
"This isn't just some 'copy' ability..." Kanda said. "More precisely, he's using something to copy off of... and whatever he copies, he can equip and use it as if it was his own. As long as I see him copying the Sprouts left arm and attacking with it..." Kanda trailed off.  
"Sprout?" Toma asked.  
"Kanda's referring to Allen." Lacie answered.  
_Damn him for letting this Akuma copy his arm! _Kanda thought.  
"We should have searched for Sir Walker." Toma said. "We can't even tell if Sir Walker is real, even if he is alive."  
"No, we can tell, because the Akuma would be the opposite of him. He's an idiot if he comes out like that." Kanda said.

Guzol and the child started to walk past Kanda. Kanda watched them.

_Let's go, Guzol... _the child thought.  
_Yeah. _Guzol thought.

When they got out of his sight, he turned the corner and they were gone.

"THOSE TWO ARE GONE!" Kanda shouted. "THEY... THEY RAN AWAY! DAMN, WHERE COULD THEY BE..."  
Toma turned around surprised.  
"Sir Kanda. Miss Fang, behind you..." Toma said.  
Kanda and Lacie turned around and saw Allen.


	12. Aria of Night Sky & Old Man of Earth (4)

**A/N: The Chapter Title is actually**_** "Old Man of the Earth and Aria of the Night Sky 4"**_**.**

* * *

* Falling down. *

The child and Guzol are falling down, as they fall down a hole at rapid speed, the child and Guzol cling to one another. The child digging her fingers into the wall to slow their descent. When they fall into a room with sand covering the floor, the child's hat is tossed aside.

"Are you all right, Guzol?" the child asked.  
"Ah... thanks to you slowing us down, the impact wasn't too serious." Guzol answered. "Lala!" He called. "Did your hand get crushed!?" He asked her as she help sit him up.

Lala is a doll with the appearance of a young girl. She has blond hair and blue eyes (her left eye was broken and had to be covered with bandages) and a metal head-piece with two "horns" sticking out of it.

"It's fine." Lala answered. "In any case, as long as you keep living, I will too..." She said.  
"**UGH!**" Guzol grunted.  
"Guzol!?" Lala called.  
"Hah... hah..." Guzol breathed heavily and started coughing heavily, blood coming from his mouth.  
"Guzol..." Lala called. "There isn't much time left, is there?" Lala hugged Guzol. "What... can I do for you...?"

* Elsewhere. *

Allen is crawling around through his hands and knees through narrow passageways, lost.

"Wh... what should I do...?" Allen stammered. "I'm lost..." He said teary. "**AAAAAHHH!** I SHOULDN'T HAVE WALKED AROUND SO CARELESSLY! THIS PLACE IS A FREAKING MAZE! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO GET LOST IN HERE LIKE SOME MISSING CHILD~~~~!" Allen shouted. "If only Timcampy were here..."

* Where Kanda, Toma, and Lacie are. *

Timcampy, begins eating his way straight through a wall.

"... Ka... Ka... ndaa... La... cie..." Allen called.  
"It... it's a mirror image!" Toma said.  
Kanda unsheathed Mugen and Lacie stands behind Toma with Death.  
"It seems we have an incredibly stupid one here..." Kanda said.  
"Ka... n... da..." Allen called. "... Do...!"  
"**Return of the apocalypse.**" Kanda said. "******First Illusion: Netherworld** **Insects!**" The small swarm of supernatural creatures headed towards Allen. "Die!"

Lacie saw Cross block Kanda's attack and Lacie started to back up from Toma. She got ready with Death in her hand, she watched Kanda and Toma carefully.

Kanda's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Wa..." 'Allen' fell unconscious. "Sir Walker..."  
"You are...?" Allen said.  
"BEANSPROUT!" Kanda called.  
"Kanda..." Allen called.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING...!?" Kanda asked angrily. "WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THE AKUMA...!?"  
Allen kneeled down to pick up 'Allen'.  
"Kanda," Allen called. "I have an 'eye' that can tell people apart from Akuma. This person is not an Akuma!" He declared.  
"Sir Walk... er..."

'Allen' had a crack in his face.  
_A gap in its face!? _Allen thought.  
He ripped the 'Allen' face off and inside was Toma.  
"TOMA!?" Allen called.  
Kanda and Lacie's eyes were widened.  
"What..." Kanda said.  
"THAT TOMA BEHIND IS AN AKUMA, KANDA!" Allen shouted.  
Lacie then swung Death, but missed. The Level Two attacks Kanda, sending him flying straight through the wall. Kanda dropped Mugen.  
"**UGH!**" Kanda grunted.  
"HYAHAHAHA..." It laughed.

"Ka..." Lacie said. "KANDA!" She and Allen called.

Disarmed, Kanda is pinned to the wall by the Level Two.

"You bastard... when did you...?" Kanda asked.  
"Hehehe... when you were talking to him! I found the one you called 'Toma' at the same time I crushed that yellow golem. I thought if I wore this 'image' you wouldn't notice." It pierced its forehead. "See? Didn't you notice that this is a mirror image too? And I made him wear the 'image' of the white-haired one... hehehe. I'm smart."  
It unzips its own face and sheds Toma's visage.  
"My skin is duplicating paper. I really got you good."  
"**... HA!**" Kanda smirked.

The Level Two then uses its copy of Allen's Cross Anti-Akuma weapon to inflict heavy damage upon Kanda, slashing across his chest diagonally.

"Kekekekekeke." It laughed. "Huh?" Kanda was still standing. "Hurry up and die already!"  
"Die?" Kanda asked. "I... I can not die before I find **that person**."  
_I... _Kanda then passes out on his feet.  
"GYAHYAHAHAHA!" It laughed. "AWESOME- HE DIED WHILE STANDING!"

Allen throws himself at the Akuma, tossing it aside with his Cross and Lacie went towards Kanda.

"YOU BASTARD!" Allen shouted.  
"KANDA!" Lacie called.  
"... hah... hah..." Kanda breathed.  
"He's breathing... he's still alive!" Lacie said.

"Ugh...damn it... that piece of shit... my body got sliced in half." It said and looked up.  
Kanda, Lacie, Toma, and Allen were gone.  
"Where did they go!?"

* Fleeing. *

Toma was on Allen's right shoulder and Lacie was carrying Kanda by putting his hand over her neck and dragging him.

"Hah... hah..." Allen breathed.  
"Allen... are you sure you don't want Kanda? I can carry Toma if you want..." Lacie suggested.  
"Nah."

They continued to walk.

"OW!" Allen groaned.  
"Sir Walker... please leave me here. You're badly wounded too..." Toma spoke.  
"I will do no such thing!" Allen declared.  
_Damn... I have no idea where I am. Isn't there a place where we could stop to take care of these injuries? _Allen thought.

Lacie then stopped so did Allen.

"A song...?" Lacie said.

* * *

Martel was called 'The Land Forsaken by God'. Living in despair, the people started to create dolls in order to forget about their situation. Joyous dolls that danced and sang.


	13. Aria of Night Sky & Old Man of Earth (5)

**A/N: The Chapter Title is actually**_** "Old Man of the Earth and Aria of the Night Sky 5"**_**.**

* * *

* Somewhere. *

Allen and Lacie were carrying their comrades and they heard a song.

"A song... I can hear it..." Lacie said.  
_A terribly beautiful melody. An artificial flower's lullaby. _Lacie thought.

* Elsewhere. *

"Are you crying, Lala...?" Guzol asked.  
Lala looked at Guzol.  
"That's a strange question to ask, Guzol." Lala stated.  
"I can hear something... something like... sadness..."  
"Am I a doll...?" Lala asked. "Guzol. Why did you lie about being a doll?" She asked.  
Guzol didn't answer.  
"I am a very... ugly human. I didn't want you to be broken by strangers. Lala..." Guzol said. "Stay by my side. And when I die, let my hand be the one that breaks you..."  
Lala went towards Guzol and embraced him.  
"Yes, Guzol. Lala is Guzol's doll." Lala stated. "What shall I sing next?" She asked.  
Guzol shed a tear from his sealed left eye.  
"I am ugly... an ugly... human..." Guzol stammered.

Then the two notice Allen and Lacie standing nearby

"Ah... sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but... you are a doll, aren't you?" Allen said.

Lala picks up one of the fallen support pillars in the room and throws it at Allen and Lacie. They dodged it.

"**UWAAAAHHHH!?**" Allen screamed.  
Lala continues throwing pillars at them. Allen ran with Toma on his back. Lacie who sets Kanda by a pillar.  
"W-W-W-WAIT A MINUTE! CALM DOWN AND LET'S TAA- WAAA!"

Allen went to where Lacie is and he set Toma next to Kanda.

"Doesn't look like she'll listen..." Lacie said.

Allen then bit his glove off and activated Cross. Lala threw the pillar towards Allen, but he caught it. Lala was surprised and Allen grinned. He then threw it back towards her.

"HERE!" Allen shouted.

The pillar does not hit Lala, but hits and destroys the nearby others instead. Lala turned around her seeing the pillars being destroyed.

"EH!?" Lala said. "THE STONE PILLARS..."

Allen then picks the last pillar and holds it with Cross.

"There's nothing left for you to throw." Allen stated. "Please tell us what's going on. I don't want to fight a cute girl." He smiled.  
"Guzol is going to die soon! Until then, please don't separate me from him!" Lala pleaded. "I'll give you my heart..." She added.

Guzol sat on a piece of pillar and Lala on his lap. Allen sat steps in front of them. Lacie just finished bandaging Kanda's and Toma's wounds. She stood up and walked towards them, sitting by Allen.

"A long time ago, a human child cried in Martel." Lala started.

* * *

~ Lala's and Guzol's past ~

The villagers persecuted that child. He was abandoned in this city, where ghost were rumored to live.

* * *

"Human... human... human... it's a human..." Old Lala said. "Boy... how about a song...?" She asked Little Guzol.

* * *

It had been 500 years since the citizens of Martel left... it wasn't the first time a human got lost in this place... this is the 6th child... when I asked the 5 children before 'How about a song?' they attacked me all of a sudden. They shouted 'Monster!' as they knocked me down. Even though I had only asked them 'How about a song?' so if this child in front of me also... doesn't accept my offer... I will kill him. Like the 5 before... I am a doll made by humans. To move for humans is the reason I exist. Let me sing!

* * *

Little Guzol smiled at Old Lala.

"Song?" He asked. "You would sing for me...? No one has ever done something like that for me. I'm called Guzol... Sing, Ms. Ghost."

* * *

~ Present ~

"It's been 80 years since that day... Guzol has been with me ever since." Lala finished. "Guzol... will stop moving... his heartbeat has been growing quieter and quieter. Let me be with him until the end." Lala pleaded. "Once Guzol dies, I don't care what happens to me. In all my 500 years, the only one who has excepted me as a doll is Guzol. Let me live with him until the end! Please!"  
"No!" It was Kanda. "Wait until this old man dies...?" Kanda started to sit up and Lacie helped him. "We can't grant this wish... we came here to protect the Innocence! Take that doll's heart **now**!" Kanda ordered and Allen was wide-eyed.


	14. Aria of Night Sky & Old Man of Earth (6)

**A/N: The Chapter Title is actually_ "Old Man of the Earth and Aria of the Night Sky 6"_.**

* * *

* In a room. *

"Take that doll's heart **now**!" Kanda ordered.  
Allen and Lacie looked at Kanda wide-eyed.  
"Hah... hah..." Kanda breathed. "What did we come here for!?" He asked.  
"I... I can't do it." Allen answered.  
Kanda was wide-eyed.  
"Sorry. I just can't do it." Allen said.  
Kanda throws Allen's jacket, which was being used to rest Kanda's head, back at Allen.  
"This coat isn't a pillow for the wounded...!" Kanda said angrily. "It's the uniform of an Exorcist!"

Kanda stood up and grabbed his coat.

"There are sacrifices that must be made, rookie." Kanda told Allen.

"Please! Don't take it..." Lala pleaded.  
"Stop..." Guzol pleaded.

He puts his coat on and points Mugen at Lala.

"Then I will be the one!" Allen shouted and he stood in front of Allen. "Will it be enough if I'm the 'sacrifice' for these two?" He asked. "We just want to be able to see our wish through to the very end. Until then, I can not remove the Innocence from this doll! If I... destroy the Akuma, then there isn't a problem, is there!? TO make sacrifices all the time in order to win the war... it's futile!" Allen said.

Kanda strikes Allen in the face. Toma was conscious and standing. Lacie stood up.

"Kanda!?" Lacie called.  
"SIR KANDA!" Toma called.

"How incredibly naïve... selling yourself out for some pitiful strangers...?" Kanda said. "ISN'T ANYTHING IMPORTANT TO YOU!?"  
"There was something important...I lost it... long ago... it's pitiful... I don't have a noble reason... I just don't want to see something like this happen. That's all." Allen said while looking away sadly. "Because I am a small man, my heart is moved by what is in front of my eyes, not by what the world needs. I just can't abandon what's there in front of me. I want to protect everything I can!"

"Guzol..." Lala called.

Lala and Guzol are suddenly impaled from behind and dragged down beneath the sand. Allen reached his hand towards them, but too late.

"It's him!" Lacie shouted.

Behind Allen, the sand covering the floor of the room begins to swirl, and the Level Two Akuma returns, holding Lala's now doll-like body in one hand while Guzol's impaled body and Lala's heart dangle from the hooks on his other hand. Allen's eye's widened.

"**I got the Innocence!**" It said.

The Akuma then throws Guzol and Lala aside.

"La... Lala... Lala..." Guzol called.

The Akuma starts inspecting the Innocence with wonder.

"Oooh- so **_this _**is Innocence." It said.

Something crackles, and the Level Two turns its attention back to Allen to see that his Cross Anti-Akuma Weapon has grown and mutated.

"Return it. Return that Innocence." Allen demanded angrily. "**Return it.**"

"S... Sir Walker's Anti-Akuma Weapon... it's going to change!" Toma said stunned.  
Lacie eyes widened with Allen's appearance.  
"Exorcists who use Parasite-Type Anti-Akuma Weapon can manipulate it according to their emotions. His Innocence is reacting to his anger." Kanda explained.  
_Even so... why is he emitting such murderous rage!? The weapon is taking on that shape and image! _Lacie thought.  
Allen attacks.  
"IDIOT! YOUR WEAPON HASN'T FULLY FORMED YET...!" Kanda shouted.

Allen aims his partially reformed Innocence at the Akuma, Cross now appearing to take the form of a cannon.


	15. Aria of Night Sky & Old Man of Earth (7)

**A/N: The Chapter Title is actually_ "Old Man of the Earth and Aria of the Night Sky 7"_.**

* * *

* In a room. *

Allen engages the Level Two Akuma with his partially formed Innocence even as it changes its shape, firing countless bars of light.

"It fired...!" Kanda said.

"**GYAA!**" It screamed.

The bars bury the Akuma and stack on top of one another. Allen turns around and the Akuma slips away, sliding around beneath the sand, taking the form of sand in order to avoid being hit.

"You can't hit me when I shift into sand~" It taunted.

Allen goes to fire again, but the Level Two strikes at Allen with its malformed trident-like copy of Allen's Cross, forcing Allen to dodge. The Akuma takes advantage of Allen's movement and comes up in front of him, swallowing him within its sand-like body.

"KEKEKE, GOTCHA! IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" It said.  
_I can't see anything. _Allen thought.  
"Hmm... how many times do I have to stab you before you die~?"  
The Akuma begins stabbing its stomach repeatedly.

"SIR WALKER-!" Toma shouted.  
"HE'S FINE!" Kanda said.  
_I can still feel... Allen's murderous rage. It hasn't disappeared. _Lacie thought.  
Allen, though, blocks with his cannon-form Innocence and breaks the Akuma's spear-like fingers. Allen gets out of the Akuma.  
"Wha...?" It said. "MY HAND..."  
_The Innocence showed my mind what to do. And my mind showed my body. How to use the new Anti-Akuma Weapon. _Allen thought.

Allen reforms his Innocence further so a bar-like blade emerges from the mouth. With this blade, Allen cuts the Level Two in half, forcing it to shed the skin of sand it is wearing and making it vulnerable.

"AH! MY SAND SKIN!" the Akuma shouted.  
"So this is your real body, huh..." Allen said. "I'm not giving you a chance to change your appearance again." Allen landed on the sand. "This is it for you."  
"I STILL HAVE YOUR ARM!"

Reforming his Innocence again, Allen aims his Cross' cannon-form at the Akuma and fires. The Akuma blocks with its Cross copy arm, but Allen remembers Guzol's words and his love for Lala, declaring that he won't forgive the Akuma.

"Unforgivable!" Allen shouted.

The Akuma's arm starts to break apart to its astonishment.

"SH... SHIT! WHAT? EVEN THOUGH I USED HIS HAND... WHY DID I LOSE...!?" It questioned.

_It's just you. That's your limit. Even with the same weapon, the users are different. The only one that can use the true power of an Anti-Akuma Weapon is the Exorcist. As the Innocence synchronizes more with the Exorcist, the more powerful he will become. _Kanda thought.

Suddenly, Allen coughs up blood and his arm desynchronizes as the backlash of using his too-new arm hits him.

_Shit... rebound! My body can't keep up with the morphed weapon. _Allen thought.  
"GOTCHA!" the Akuma shouted.  
The Akuma attacks, Kanda and Lacie blocks it with their Anti-Akuma Weapon, protecting Allen.  
"KANDA! LACIE!" Allen called.  
"Che." Kanda said. "YOU USELESS IDIOT... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RUNNING OUT OF POWER AT THE LAST MINUTE! YOU WERE THE BASTARD THAT BABBLED ON ABOUT PROTECTING THOSE TWO!" He shouted at Allen. "I _**HATE**_ THE WAY NAIVE PEOPLE LIKE YOU DO THINGS... AND EVEN MORE SO, I _**HATE**_ PEOPLE WHO DON'T KEEP YOUR PROMISES!" Lacie nodded.  
"Ha... ha. Whichever it is... you still hate me... Lacie you didn't have to agree with Kanda..." Allen said jokingly. "It's not that I've run out of power or anything like that... I'm just taking a little break."  
"... Everything you do is irritating..." Kanda noted.  
Kanda and Lacie cuts off the Akuma's fake Cross arm as Allen forms his cannon again.  
_Give me one more shot! Innocence, activate! _Allen thought.

"SCATTER!" Allen, Kanda, and Lacie shouted.

Allen uses Cross Paling (firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings); Kanda uses First Illusion: Netherworld Insects; and Lacie uses Deathly Throw.

"E... EXORCISTS!" the Level Two Akuma screamed.


	16. Aria of Night Sky & Old Man of Earth (8)

**A/N: The Chapter Title is actually_ "Old Man of the Earth and Aria of the Night Sky 8"_.**

* * *

* In a room. *

A hole is blown straight through the side of the town of Martel.

"Exor... ci... sts!"

As the Akuma breaks apart and the light of the explosion fades, the shard of Innocence, the heart of the doll Lala, arcs through the sky before falling back down and landing beside the exhausted bodies of the injured Allen Walker, Lacie Fang and Yu Kanda. Allen reaches out for the Innocence.

"Please... live... once more. For Lala's sake..." Allen pleaded.

~ Some time later~

* In a hospital. *

Kanda was on the phone with Komui.

"Aaah... blue skies. Emerald green ocean. Por favor~ Italia~" Komui said.  
"So what?" Kanda said.  
"'What?' Hehe~" Komui says. "I'M JEALOUS, DAMN IT! IT HAS BEEN THREE DAYS SINCE YOU DEFEATED THAT AKUMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? EVERYONE IS USING ME LIKE A SLAVE! THEY DON'T LET ME GO OUTSIDE. IT'S LIKE I'M A PRISONER IN THE DUNGEON OF SOME CASTLE..." He whined.  
"Stop shouting. Shut up." Kanda said. "If you've got a problem, complain to him! Actually Komui, I don't get along with him!"  
"You don't get along with anyone. So... where is Allen?" Komui asked.  
"Che. He's still in that city with the doll!" Kanda answered.  
"That doll called Lala... it'll be soon, right?"  
"Probably. _It _has already been working for 500 years. It's not the same doll. It'll stop by itself."

A doctor bursts into the room to find Kanda removing himself from his intravenous catheter and taking off his bandages.

"Wait wait... what are you doing!?" the doctor asked.  
"I'm leaving. Claim your money there." Kanda pointed at Toma who had the money.  
"No, no! Your condition is critical! It should take you 5 months to recover completely."  
"I'm healed." Kanda stated.  
"THERE'S NO WAY!" the doctor said.  
Kanda threw the bandages to the doctor and puts on a shirt.  
"Thanks for everything." Kanda said.  
Kanda took Mugen and his coat. He and Toma left.  
"How can that be... the wounds have disappeared..." the doctor mumbled.

* Outside. *

"Your injuries took quite a while this time, Kanda." Komui noted.  
"But I'm healed." Kanda said.  
"But since it took some time, it means its starting to deteriorate. You can't afford to misgauge. Your life reserve..."  
"So... what do you want? If this is a prank call, I'm hanging up."  
"**GYAAA!** YOU! REEVER, DID YOU HEAR THAT? THOSE SHARP WORDS!" Komui shouted.  
"Huh?" Reever said.

Kanda started to walk pass an alley, where a mother is cradling her child.

"You've got it wrong- the next mission..." Komui said.

"My, my... what's wrong this time?" the mother said. "He never sleeps unless someone sings him a lullaby. Maybe its because the breeze picked up today. The rustling of the trees must sound like a song."

~ Earlier ~

* * *

When the heart was returned to Lala, she began to move. But-

* * *

"Master human..." Lala called. "How about a song...?" She asked.

* * *

It was no longer 'Lala'. It was the doll Guzol first met.

* * *

"Master human..." Lala called. "I am a doll... I sing... Master human..."

* * *

~ Guzol's memories ~

"Guzol," Lala called. "What song shall I sing next?" She asked.

When Little Guzol was brushing Lala's hair.

"Look! Look how beautiful it has become, Lala!" Guzol said happily.  
"Lala?" She repeated.  
"Can I call you that, Ms. Ghost?" He asked.

When he first met Lala.

"Boy... how about a song?" Old Lala asked.

* * *

~ Present (still earlier) ~

"You would sing for me...?" Guzol asked, as he smiled and cried.  
Lala smiled.  
"Lala." Guzol called. "I love you."  
Guzol died.

A perpetually smiling and now deteriorating Lala reached towards Guzol's head.

"Are you asleep?" Lala asked. "Then I'll sing a lullaby."

* * *

From then on, the doll continued singing the lullaby.

* * *

~ Present ~

Allen sat outside of the chamber she and Guzol were in.

"What are you sleeping for? Stay on guard!" It was Kanda.  
"Huh...?" Allen said, not lifting his head from his arms. "What is someone who's supposed to take 5 months to recover doing here?" He asked.  
"I'm healed." Kanda answered.  
"No way..."  
"Shut up." Kanda sat 6 steps below Allen. "I got a message from Komui. I'm going ahead with my next mission. You and Lacie deliver the Innocence back to headquarters."  
"Understood." Allen said.  
Kanda looked at Allen silently then faced forward.  
"If it's hard to bear, just stop the doll. It isn't Lala anymore, right?" Kanda suggested.  
"But its their promise. The only one who can break Lala is Guzol."  
"You're naïve."  
"We're destroyers, not saviors."  
"... I know that. But I..." Allen paused as a gust of wind blows, Lala's voice no longer heard.

"The song stopped..." It was Lacie.  
Kanda and Allen both looked at her.

* * *

Three nights after Guzol died, the doll stopped.

* * *

* In the chamber."

Allen walks into the chamber to find Lala frozen in place over Guzol, her mouth open to sing but her body no longer functioning. As he kneels to take the Innocence, Lala suddenly turns to him, her appearance as it had been before and no longer deteriorating.

"Thank you." Lala told Allen with a smile. Allen's eyes widened. "For letting me sing until I break. The promise has been fulfilled."

Lala collapses in Allen's arms, a simple, deteriorating doll once more. By the entrance, where Kanda, Lacie, and Toma stood.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kanda asked.  
"Kanda..." Allen said tearfully. "Although what you said is true, I want to become a destroyer who can save."


	17. The Black Order Annihilation Incident 1

* In the Science Division. *

"Hehe, it's finally done." Komui said proudly.  
"Supervisor, what's that unnecessarily bulky robot?" Reever asked.  
"I just told you, its Komlin." Komui answered.  
"Brother..." Lenalee called. "Komlin..."

Komlin's one eye flashes.

* Underground water path. *

Allen and Lacie just got back from their last mission. They got out of the gondola and Allen was stretching.

"We got back pretty late~" Allen said as he stretched.  
"The storm delayed our train..." Toma said.  
"It's already midnight..." Lacie noted as she rubbed her eye. "What do we do with the Innocence retrieved?" She asked.  
"If you go to the Science Division, there should be someone still awake." Toma answered.  
"Okay, we'll try there." Allen said.

Allen, Lacie, and Toma start to make their way upstairs from the water path when something collapses on the stairs in front of Allen. It was Lenalee unconscious.

"Wha-?" Allen asked. "LE-LENALEE!? WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
"Both of you are back..." It Reever, he was bruised and slightly bloody.  
"REEVER!?"  
Allen handed Lenalee to Lacie and went towards Reever.  
"R-run." Reever said. "Komlin is coming..."  
"What?" Allen asked.

Then the wall ahead of them is destroyed as a large robot, Komlin, bursts out, staring at them. Allen and Lacie were wide-eyed at Komlin.

"It's here!" Reever said.  
"OH MY, OH MY!" Allen shouted. "WH-WHAT IS THAT? WHAT IS THAT?"  
"Damn... he's so fast!" Reever said.  
"... Located!" Komlin said as it locks on Allen, Lenalee, and Lacie. "Lenalee Lee. Lacie Fang. Allen Walker. Three Exorcists located."  
"Run Allen! Lacie!" Reever tells them. "THIS THING IS AFTER EXORCISTS!"  
"IT'S TIME FOR SURGERY-!" Komlin shouted.  
Lenalee on Allen's back, he flees with Reever, Lacie and Toma.  
"WAAAAAH, IT'S FOLLOWING US, IT'S FOLLOWING US!" Allen screamed. "REEVER, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"  
"That thing is Komlin, an omnipotent robot that Komui made..." Reever answered. "As you can see, its out of control!"  
"WHY!?"

* * *

That was only 30 minutes ago. As usual, we were busy doing work that we aren't getting paid for...

* * *

~ 30 minutes ago ~

* In the Science Division. *

"Should I change jobs?" Scientist A said.  
"If I can't sleep at all, I'd rather not wake up at all." Tup said.  
"I can't finish..." Johnny said. "I think I won't be able to finish for the rest of my life..."  
"Don't give up, it'll all be over someday..." Reever told them.

Lenalee entered and brought some coffee for everyone.

"Anyone want coffee?" Lenalee asked.  
Everyone raised their hand. Lenalee handed coffee out to everyone and Komui came in with a proud voice.  
"Heeeey. Is everyone awake-?" Komui asked. "Look, look!"  
Behind Komui was Komlin.  
"Taddaa! Our Science group's savior, 'Komlin 2'!" Komui introduced.  
"Supervisor, what's that unnecessarily bulky robot?" Reever asked.  
"I just told you, its Komlin." Komui answered. "I just finished building it. He has my brain and personality 100% copied. He's an Innocence-Made omnipotent robot! He can not only decrypt files, but he has surgical and care support for Anti-Akuma Weaponry." He explained. "IT'S ANOTHER ME! NOW IT WILL MAKE OUR WORK EASIER-!" Komui smiled proudly.  
Everyone ran towards Komui and hugged him.  
"SUPERVISOR~~~"  
"I know, I know, I'm so great."

While everyone was appreciating Komui's robot, Komlin grabbed Komui's coffee that Lenalee made for him. It started to drink it.  
"Um..." Lenalee spoke. "That's my brother's coffee..." She said. "Hey brother." Lenalee called as she looked at Komlin drinking. "Is Komlin allowed to drink coffee?"  
"What are you saying, Lenalee? Although I said its 100% like me, Komlin is a robot. Of course it can't drink coffee..." Komui answered and everyone went silent. Komui continued to laugh.  
"It drank it...?" Someone asked.

Komlin suddenly crackled and then gave Lenalee a anesthetic. She lost conscious.

"LENALEE!" Komui called and ran over to her.  
"I... AM... KOM... LIN... I MAKE EXORCISTS STRONGER... THAT WOMAN... IS... AN EXORCIST. THEREFORE, I MUST PERFORM SURGERY AND MAKE HER MACHO." Komlin said.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they imagined Lenalee macho.

"WHAAAAAAT!?"  
Komlin then made a explosion in the room.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed.  
"UGGGGGG!" Someone screamed.  
"KOMLINNNNNN!" Komui screamed.

* * *

~ Present ~

* Underground water path. *

"And that's the story." Reever explained.  
Everyone's face grimaced.  
"Sorry it's such a lame story." He apologized.  
_It's stupid... _He thought.

Allen looked at Lenalee - who was on Allen's back unconscious.  
"Is Lenalee going to be okay?" Allen asked.  
_She's an Exorcist too, huh... _Allen thought.  
"She's only sleeping because Komlin hit her with anesthetics." Reever answered. "Ha... maybe this all happened because we all wanted our work to be easier..."  
"Huh?"  
Reever faced Allen, Lacie, and Toma. "You Exorcists and Finders are out there facing life threatening situations, sorry about that. Welcome back."  
Allen's eyes widened. He remembered Mana.

_"Welcome back, Allen."  
__Mana... _Allen thought.

* Upstairs. *

"Allen?" Lacie called.  
"Huh... ah, yes!" Allen answered.  
"Hey, what's up? Do your injuries from your mission still hurt?" Reever asked.  
"No, I'm fine." Allen replied. "I'm... I'm back." He smiled.

"Heyyyyy," Someone called. It was the scientists from the Science Division. They were on the elevated platform. "ARE YOU ALIVE-!?"  
"Supervisor! Everyone!" Allen called.

* On the elevated platform. *

"SQUAD LEADER! HURRY OVER HERE!" Johnny shouted.  
"OH, ALLEN, LACIE, AND TOMA ARE BACK TOO. GET OVER HERE..." Scientist A said.  
"LENALEE! ARE YOU STILL SLIM!?" Komui screamed desperately.  
"Calm down, everyone..." Reever said.

* Back where Allen, Lacie, Toma and Reever are. *

Suddenly, Komlin appears out of nowhere. It almost crushed them.

"IT'S HERE!" Allen screamed.

* On the elevated platform. *

Johnny turns on the platform's cannon and prepares to fire at Komlin.

"Don't underestimate the Science Group!" Johnny said as he aimed for Komlin.  
Behind him, the group of Scientists all raised their hands. "SHOOOOT!"  
Komui wraps his arms around Johnny's eyes. "DON'T SHOOT MY KOMLIN!" He begged.

The platform started to spin and the bullets were fired everywhere. Everyone managed to dodge the hits.

"AAAAH!"

The platform ran out of ammo. All the Science Group members were trying to get Komui.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Reever shouted at them angrily.  
"There was a traitor..." Toma mumbled.

The Science Division ties Komui up and forces him to walk out on the cannon in front of Komlin.

"Komlin..." Komui called teary. "Allen's Anti-Akuma Weapon is damaged. Go fix it." He ordered. "Also check Lacie's arm. It might be bleeding."  
"What?" Allen said dumbfounded.  
"Dam... aged? Bleed... ing?" Komlin repeated. "Order placed! Allen Walker, due to damage, is now placed first priority. Lacie Fang, due to damage, is now placed first priority."

* Where Allen and Lacie are. *

Komlin grabs Allen's ankle and starts dragging him towards it. Allen passed Lenalee to Reever. Komlin then grabbed Lacie's ankle and starts dragging her.

"AH!" Allen screamed.  
"ALLEN!" Reever shouted.

"Taking Allen into the surgery room." Komlin said.  
"AHHHHHH, WHAT IS THAT ENTRANCE!?" Allen screamed terrified.

"NOW! SQUAD LEADER REEVER! WHILE KOMLIN IS TAKING THE BAIT, BRING LENALEE OVER HERE!" Komui ordered.  
"HOW EVIL CAN YOU GET!?" Reever shouted back.

"Sugery, surgery," Komlin sang. "When in doubt... surgery."

Inside of the surgery room, you can see little Komui's with different tools.

"UHG." Allen grunted.  
_Innocence, activate! _Allen thought and Cross appeared.

"OOH, A NEW ANTI-AKUMA WEAPON." Reever said amazed.

Suddenly, before Allen could shoot, he un-activated Cross and looked weaker.

"Aiya... ya... paralyzed..." Allen didn't move.  
"Allen!" Lacie called.  
"ALLEN!" Reever shouted.  
"WALKER!" Toma called.

"SUPERVISOR!" Reever shouted.  
The Science Group started grabbing Komui and his blow pipe.

Allen and Lacie were now being dragged into Komlin's surgery room.  
"_**Re... Reverrr!**_" Allen managed to call. "**_Take Lenalee and run afay pweez..._**"  
"Allen." Reever said.  
"Furry."  
The door closed but Reever managed to grab Allen's and Lacie's coats. Toma banged the door.  
"The capture of Allen Walker and Lacie Fang is complete." Komlin announced.  
"ALLEN! LACIE!" Reever shouted.

Komlin suddenly got up and knocked Toma off, but Reever held on tight.  
"WHAAA-" Reever screamed. "DAMN IT, LENALEE IS NEXT!"  
"Exorcist Lenalee Lee. Surgery time." Komlin said.  
"NOT MACHOOOOO~~~!" Komui screamed.

Lenalee opened her eyes slowly.


	18. The Black Order Annihilation Incident 2

**A/N: The Chapter Title is actually _"The Black Order Annihilation Incident Amended: The Black Order Attempted Annihilation Incident"_.**

* * *

* Inside of the Black Order. Upstairs above the Underground Path. *

After Komlin stores Allen and Lacie away, Komlin goes after Lenalee.

"ANYTHING BUT MACHO~!" Komui wailed. "WAKE UP, LENALEE!"  
Komlin attacks the balcony where Lenalee was placed and Komui screams.  
"**AHHHHHHHHH!**" Komui screams. "LENALEE! LENALEE! MY LENALEE!"  
"SUPERVISOR YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!" shouted the group of scientists.

Johnny then spots something and points towards it.  
"S... SUPERVISOR, THAT!" Johnny shouted and everyone looks at the tip of the cannon on the elevated platform. "There..."

On tip of the cannon stood Lenalee.

"LENALEE~!" Komui called happily.  
"I heard Allen's voice... Lacie's too..." Lenalee spoke.  
Komlin started to boot up its system.  
"Are they back...?" She asks as she activate Dark Boots.  
_Innocence, Activate! _Lenalee thought.

"SURGERY FOR EXORCISTS!" Komlin shouted as it charged at Lenalee.

Lenalee dodged Komlin and the scientists screamed as the Komlin hits into the elevated platform. Lenalee lands on the rails of the elevated platform.

"LENALEE! ALLEN AND LACIE ARE INSIDE HERE!" Reever shouted has he held on tight to Allen's coat.

Komlin then pulls the tip of the cannon down as it fell.  
"W-WE'RE GONNA FALL!" Scientist A shouted.  
"RAISE THE POWER OUTPUT! IT'S ALREADY FULL!" Scientist B commanded.

"Capture Lenalee!" Komlin said as it targeted her.  
"Lenalee!" Komui calls as Lenalee jumped off the rail.  
Lenalee then attacks, landing a blow on its face. Komlin started to fire at Lenalee, but couldn't even land a scratch on her.

"Heh, idiot." Reever said with a smile. "With Lenalee's Innocence activated, you can't catch her... she whirls through the open sky like a butterfly. The destructive power of steel and iron falls to the ground. That is Lenalee's Anti-Akuma Weapon, 'Dark Boots'."

Lenalee lands a devastating blow on Komlin, shaving off half of its body.  
"YES..." Reever shouted.  
He looked in and saw Allen and Lacie who was unconscious. Allen was bandaged with Timcampy on his head and Lacie was bandaged on her left arm.  
"ALLEN! LACIE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Reever asked.  
"Somewhat..." Allen replied and then he went unconscious.

"YEAH LENALEE! DESTROY IT!" the scientists all cheered. "SHE'S SO COOL!"  
Everyone in the science group started to chant, "Destroy it!'". Lenalee landed on the tip of the cannon and walked towards it, but Komui stood in front of her. Reever managed to get Allen and Lacie out, but he's hanging onto the machine desperately.  
"WAIT LENALEE!" Komui said. "Komlin is not evil! The coffee is evil!"  
"You..." Reever mumbled as he climbed on the cannon.  
"Whoa, Supervisor." Scientist A said.  
"When did he get there?" Scientist B asked.  
"Hate the crime, not the person. Hate the coffee, not Komlin, Lenalee." Komui begged.  
"Big Brother..." Lenalee called. She then kicked Komlin off. "Be ashamed of yourself for a little while."  
"We're speechless..." the group of scientists said surprised at Lenalee's answer.

* * *

~ Later ~

* In the Library. *

Lenalee was tending to Allen and Lacie. Lenalee had placed a towel on Lacie and she was about to put a towel on Allen.

"... hn..." Allen said stirring as Lenalee set the towel on Allen. Allen suddenly sat up and Lenalee jolted.  
"Whoa! That was a surprise." Lenalee said.  
"Lenalee..." Allen said as he stared at her.  
Lenalee sat on a chair in front of where Allen was lying. "Sorry about my brother's invention..." She apologized.  
"Where am I?" Allen asked.  
"It's the library. Everyone has gone to repair this place. Hear that sound?"

Lacie opened her eyes and sat up while holding the towel. Lenalee and Allen looked at her.  
"Lacie, are you feeling better?" Lenalee asked.  
"... yeah... thanks." Lacie answered and she walked over to sit next to Allen.

Lenalee handed Allen the shard of Innocence they collected from Lala. "This was in your coat."  
"AH, THE INNOCENCE!" Allen said remembering. He took the Innocence and checked it. "I'm glad it isn't broken..." He said relieved.  
"Take it to Hevlaska's place. She'll protect it." Lenelee instructed. "Welcome back, Allen. Lacie."  
Allen blushed a little. "I... I'm back..." He said.  
_She's so cute! _Allen thought.  
"I'm back." Lacie said.

"HEY! WHY DO I, THE CHEF, HAVE TO DO CARPENTRY!?" Jeryy shouted.  
"We don't have enough people." Scientist A said.  
"YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO GET ANY BREAKFAST!"

The staff of the Black Order came in to check Allen and Lacie.  
"Oh! Allen and Lacie are awake!" Reever said.  
"What happened during the night, Allen? This place is thrashed." Jeryy asked Allen.  
"Allen, your room was destroyed." Johnny told Allen.  
"WHAT!?" Allen screamed.  
Everyone laughed happily and so did Allen.  
"Welcome back, Allen. Lacie." Everyone greeted.

* On an elevated platform. In front of Helvaska. *

Allen and Lacie went to go see Hevlaska. A bandaged Komui went with them.

"_Welcome back, Allen Walker. Lacie Fang._" Hevlaska greeted them.  
"We're back." Allen said.  
"_Long time no see... Timcampy. Last night... was troublesome... because of Komui..._"  
"**AHAHA!** Stop it, Hevla." Komui said.

"The... Innocence..." Hevlaska said.  
Allen held the shard of Innocence up and it went through the glass of the container.  
_Hmmm!? It just went through!? _Allen thought.  
"_When the Innocence's compatible person is unknown, I protect it until the generals return..._" Hevlaska explained as the Innocence flew to her.  
"Including Cross, there are 5 generals. After they finished their missions, they also find the unknown Innocence's compatible person." Komui added.  
"I see..." Lacie said.

As the shard of Innocence arrives above Hevlaska, under her appeared a large, complex heptagram within an heptagon within a circle. Lacie and Allen looked over the railings.

"Wow!" Allen said amazed.  
"That's the inside of Hevla. There are 109 slots for the Innocence imprinted there."  
"_Innocence, sleep inside of me... for a little while..._" the shard of Innocence enters Hevlaska's body. "_Until the day you meet your compatible person... and become a weapon..._" the shard goes into a slot. "_This is the 41st Innocence we've retrieved... there are still many more Innocence in this world..._"

* * *

* Elsewhere. *

The Akuma maid sets a boiled egg in front of an unnamed man. He eats it, but spits it out.

"... it's not sweet." He said. The unnamed man punches the Akuma maid on the side of the head. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He starts to beat the Akuma maid up. "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT. YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE IT SWEET!"  
"Hey, hey, don't show something so nasty while we're eating." a different unnamed man said.  
The man who was beating the Akuma maid stopped and stood up. "I'm leaving! My sense of taste doesn't match yours."  
"What's the matter with you? Just eat the god damn egg, you sweet tooth!"  
"Calm down." an unnamed girl said. "We're trying to eat dinner with family. Isn't that right, Earl of Millennium? Why don't you make us feel better by explaining why you called us here for a meal?" She suggested. "Maybe, we're starting?"


	19. The Rewinding City

_"Today", something different happened. Am I going to be killed? After this, I'm supposed to get muddy water splashed on my face, and then go home to sleep. What is this monster?_

* * *

* In a town. In an alleyway. *

An unnamed woman is held against a wall by her throat by an Akuma.

"Where is the Innocence...?" It asked.

* * *

_Wasn't today, "today"? I..._

* * *

"Please let go of her." Allen said appearing. "Good afternoon, Akuma." He had activated Cross and attacked the Akuma as if it was a sword.

* * *

_Another new one came, that black coat guy is also different from "today". Things are changing "today". Yes... I've... escaped from "today"!_

* * *

The unnamed woman runs away as Allen destroys the Akuma.

* In the woman's home. *

The woman checks the newspaper.

* * *

_Again... the newspaper from October 9th. The same articles, the same horoscopes. The same snowy sky._

* * *

She glances at the clock.

* * *

_5 minutes before 8... _

* * *

She starts to count down.

"YOU-! YOU WERE WITH THAT WOMAN AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU!?" her neighbor shouted angrily.

"As I thought." the unnamed woman said sadly.

* * *

_The next door neighbor's same fight._

* * *

"YOU CAN JUST FALL OUT OF THIS WINDOW!" the woman shouted.  
"PLEASE FORGIVE ME~~"

_October 9th has come again. _The unnamed woman thought.  
"Uh... uhhh." the woman started to cry. "This is the 30th time..."

The clock started to chime.

"Uhn." the woman wiped her tears and started to polish the clock. "Thank you. Are you going to make me feel better? Okay, let's clean you off."

The woman heads out after polishing the clock.

* Outside. In town. *

"Hey~, the unlucky lady is coming." Kid A said. "TAKE THIS!" He threw a pile of poop at the woman, but she dodged it. "WHAT!? SHE DODGED IT!"  
"Hmn! If you throw the poo 30 times at the same place each time, of course I'll know!" the woman told the kid.  
"WHAT? TODAY'S THE FIRST DAY I'VE THROWN POO."  
"PETER, IF YOU TALK TO MIRANDA, HER MISFORTUNE WILL-" Kid B said to Peter (Kid A).

"Miranda, Miranda, unlucky woman Miranda. Hated, dark and clumsy. Looking for a job again today? You'd get fired soon anyway-" the kids chanted.  
The woman called Miranda glares at the kids.  
"AHHHHHHH! UNLUCKY BEAM!" the kids shouted and ran away.

* * *

_I am now experiencing October 9th for the 30th time. The town is still in October 9th. The people continue to do the same things over and over, and nobody other than me has noticed this. It won't change... Not one thing..._

* * *

Miranda then saw a Exorcist wearing a hood.

"That is... the person who appeared in yesterday's 'today'." Miranda said. "Yes, yes, my October 9th is 'a carriage splashes muddy water on me and I go home to sleep', but... yesterday's October 9th evening was different... all of a sudden that monster and that person appeared, and everything changed..."  
_Who is that person!? Wait! _Miranda thought.

* In a café. *

Allen enters the café and goes to where Lenalee and Lacie are. He sits on the same side as Lacie and takes his hood off. Before he hands his poorly drawn picture to Lenalee, he sneezes.

"What is this?" Lenalee asks as she looks at the picture. "Allen!"  
Timcampy rested in Allen's hood. Lenalee hands the picture to Lacie.  
"... sorry." Allen apologizes.

Miranda pulls her shawl over her head and sits at a nearby seat close to where Allen, Lenalee and Lacie were sitting.

"Sorry won't cut it. Why did you lose track of her?" Lenalee scolded.  
"Well, she was a very fast runner... but look at this drawing of her! She looked like this!" Allen said proudly.  
"A drawing of her...?"  
"Huh...?"

_It's... a young boy. Wh-white hair. How weird, I wonder where he's from. _Miranda thought.

"If I had known this was going to happen, we could've split up and done some research." Lenalee said.  
"Allen," Lacie spoke. "the Akuma you killed yesterday... did it really say 'Innocence'?"  
"Yes." Allen replied. "I wandered into an alley and got lost, then I found her... it's good karma, I think she's the storyline's main character." Allen ate while he spoke.  
"Allen, let's search together this time." Lenalee said.  
"What about you, Lenalee? Lacie?"  
"Well... Brother Komui's theory seems to be correct. After we entered this town, we tried to go out through the front gate, but for some reason, we ended up back inside town." Lenalee explained as she drank her drink. "Also, we tried breaking the wall, but we still couldn't get out. When we thought we were finally out of town, we were back where we started."  
"Oh, so we really..."  
"We're trapped inside and can't get out."  
"What about you Lacie? What'd you find out?" Allen asked Lacie.  
"... I tried to jump over the wall, but I landed where I jumped from..." Lacie said. "Unless we figure out the mystery of Innocence..."

* * *

_It's been about 3 months since I joined the priests. Komui seemed troubled by the thought of sending Lenalee, Lacie and I on this mission._

* * *

~ Flashback ~

* In Supervisor Komui's office. *

"Probably... the Innocence is probably there." Komui said. "But it's maybe there, just maybe, so don't count on it. It's just maybe. It's not absolute. It's just maybe. But you know, it's probably there but just maybe."  
"We got the 'maybe' part already." Allen said.  
"How can I say this? There seems to be a town that rewinds."  
"Rewinding?"  
"Yes, probably. Time and space are stopped on one day, and the people experience that day forever." Komui explained.  
"The start of the research is from the townspeople and the liquor store. It's the testimony of a nearby wholesaler. Last month, on October 9th, the liquor store got an order of 'please send over 10 barrels of Rose wine before the 10th', and he delivered it the next day. But, no matter how many times he went through the gate, he was still on the outside. He got a bad feeling about it and had returned. He tried to contact the liquor store in a hurry, but couldn't reach them. And every day since, at the same time, they get a call saying, 'please send over 10 barrels of Rose wine before the 10th'." Reever explained. "By the way, the wholesaler is hospitalized for neurosis."  
"I want to research it, but just like the wholesaler, the Finders can't get into the town." Komui said. "And so, here's my current theory:" Komui clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them. "1. If this is the work of a Innocence's mystery, then an Exorcists who also carries Innocence might be able to get inside. 2. But if the town is really repeating October 9th over and over, then it might not be possible to exit once inside." Komui then laid back on his chair and pulled the book that was on his head down. "Research and collect! An Exorcist alone will take a long time on this mission... that is all."

* * *

~ Flashback end ~

"Komui wasn't very energetic." Allen said.  
"Well, he seems to have a lot to worry about, and he's really overworked." Lenalee said.  
"Worried? About you, Lenalee?" Allen says and Lenalee whacks him with the picture of 'Miranda'.  
"About the Earl of Millennium. He can't seem to figure out what the Earl is doing these days. 'It seems like the calm before the storm, and it doesn't feel good' is what he said."  
"I see. The Earl of Millennium is..." Allen stopped in his sentence.

Behind Lenalee was Miranda and Allen stared at her surprised. Even Lacie looked at Miranda surprised.

"Allen, you dropped your fork." Lenalee said still not knowing what's behind her.  
"**AHHHHHH!**" Allen shouted as he pointed at Miranda.  
"HUH!?" Miranda says and Lenalee looks behind her.  
"THIS IS THE PERSON, LENALEE! LACIE!"

Miranda ran towards the windows and tries to jump out the window, but Allen stops her.  
"Exor... cist...?" Miranda said.  
"Yes... but why did you run away?" Allen asked.  
"Sorry, it was a subtle reaction."

Miranda then goes back into the café and sits next to Lenalee. Allen sat next to Lenalee. The café's phone rang and the clerk picked it up.

"Hello?" he said. "This is the liquor store in Bellini. Can you send us 10 barrels of Rose wine before tomorrow?"

"I... I'm Miranda Lotte." Miranda greeted. "I'm happy that someone other than me has noticed this town's abnormality. I tried telling other people, but I was made a fool of. I really wanted to commit suicide, it was so horrid. Oh, but I'm able to dodge the poo now."  
"Poo?" Allen asked.  
_This person... it seems like it's coming. _the Exorcists thought.  
"Ms. Miranda, do you have any memory from when this abnormality began?" Lenalee asked.  
"Yes. Everyone in town seemed to forget what happened on the previous October 9th though. It's only me..." Miranda suddenly grabs Allen's hands. "**HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! IF I STAY LIKE THIS I'M GOING TO GET NEUROSIS! YOU SAVED ME FROM THOSE WEIRD THINGS YESTERDAY, RIGHT? HELP ME AGAIN!**"  
"AHH, I'M SCARED!" Allen shouted.  
"MS. MIRANDA, PLEASE CALM DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO HELP YOU FIND THE REASON TO ALL OF THIS." Lenalee said.  
"REASON? WHEN I REALIZED IT, IT WAS ALREADY OCTOBER 9TH!"  
"Something should've happened on the real October 9th. Do you remember anything?"

Allen looked around the café and noticed Akumas'. Lacie did too and she gripped her left arm. Allen stood up.

"Lenalee, please take Miranda far away right now." Allen said and Lenalee looked at Allen. "With your Dark Boots you can avoid the Akuma and take her home, right?"  
"It seems they're different than the townspeople. They've started to observe Miranda." Lacie said and grabbed her pocket knife that Komui gave her. She pierced her left arm and let the blood drip, activating Death.  
Four men stood up from their chairs.  
"Why is Miranda different from the others? Whys isn't she affected by the mystery of the Innocence?" Allen said. "Miranda is probably the one who came into contact with the Innocence." Allen activated Cross.  
"**Eh?**" Miranda said and she screamed.

Lenalee activated Dark Boots. Allen and Lacie started attacking the Akumas'. Lenalee took Miranda away from the café and there was an explosion in the café.

* * *

_~ Miranda, Miranda, unlucky woman Miranda. Hated, dark and clumsy. Looking for a job again today? You'd get fired soon anyway. ~_


	20. Useless

* Outside of the rewinding town. *

A girl with an umbrella stands in front of the archway into the town.

"So this is the rewinding town." She says.  
The girl holds out her hand and walks through the archway. As she does, the flesh is peeled from her body.

* Inside of the rewinding town. *

She immediately heals once inside town.

"I'm comin' in~" She says. "Road Kamelot has arrived."

* In the café. *

After Lenalee took Miranda and left, Allen and Lacie took care of the Akuma. The four Akuma were already Level 2, and Allen manages to destroy one with the help of Lacie. Then one of the Akuma called Pumpkin, attacked Allen and Lacie.

"**Voice of Pain!**" Pumpkin said.  
Allen and Lacie started to clench their heads.  
"UWAH!" Allen grunted. "MY HEAD... IT'S GOING TO CRACK...!"

Next, it was an Akuma who was called Scissor attacked.

"**Wind-Splitting Sickle!**" Scissor said.  
A volley of invisible blades were aimed at Allen and Lacie. They barely dodged it. One hit Cross as Allen used it to block some of the invisible blades.  
"OW..."

The last one was an Akuma called Witch. It was on the ceiling, above where Lacie was standing. Her eyes were wide-eyed as she felt its presence above her. Witch let go of the ceiling and crashed down on Lacie, but she dodged it swiftly.

"Woah..." Lacie said as she dodged Witch's attack.

When Lacie regained her balance, on her left boot was a blue colored fire. She winced at the pain.

"'**Ice Fire**', it's hotter than fire." Witch said. "Even if you just touch it a little bit, it will corrode your flesh."  
In front of Witch, Scissor stood on its right and Pumpkin stood on its left.  
"Let's tear, let's tear!" Scissor chanted.  
"No, no." Pumpkin said. "I'm going to use my voice to destroy their brains, it's fun."  
"We're going to tear." Scissor argued.  
"No, corrode!" Witch shouted.  
"No, the brain!" Pumpkin shouted.

The three Akuma started to play rock-paper-scissors. Lacie then looked at Allen. He then aimed Cross at the three Akuma and shot at them.

"AHHHH!" The three Akuma screamed painfully.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Pumpkin shouted at Allen angrily. "YOU CHEATER, YOU CAN'T ATTACK WHILE WE ARE PLAYING ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"  
"**Did you think I'd wait for you to finish?**" Allen asked annoyed.

Pumpkin then pointed the middle finger at Allen. "WE'LL KILL YOU, EXORCISTS!" Pumpkin shouted as Witch and Scissor stood behind it.

The Akuma all prepared to lunge at Allen and Lacie at once, but stopped in front of them. In the three Akuma's head, they heard Road's voice.

_**Wait!** **Looks like fun. But aren't you guys forgetting about retrieving the Innocence? Come back to me. **_Road commanded._  
_

The three Akuma immediately flee, leaving Allen and Lacie in confusion.

"What was that about...?" Allen asked dumbfounded.  
"Don't ask me..." Lacie answered.

Allen stood up. "Well, let's go to Miranda's house."  
"Um... Allen?" Lacie called.  
Allen looked at Lacie's left leg. She had taken the boot off, but it was bleeding. Allen bent down in front of Lacie with his back facing her.  
"Get on..." Allen said. Lacie blushed slightly.  
Lacie put her arms over his shoulders and held on tightly. Allen pulled his arms underneath Lacie's legs. He stood up and started to head to Miranda's house.

* In Miranda's house. *

Miranda was having a panic attack after seeing the three Akuma, Allen's and Lacie's hand.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Miranda asked. "A HUMAN TURNED INTO A MONS... MONSTER... I WAS ATTACKED YESTERDAY TOO! WHAT IS THAT THING!? T-THAT WHITE-HAIRED BOY AND THE BLACK-HAIRED GIRL... THEY'RE HAND... THEY'RE HAND..."  
"Calm down, Miranda." Lenalee tells her, but fails.  
"DO YOU THINK I CAN CALM-..."

Then Miranda's nearly drops the key hanging from her neck.

"**AHHHHHH!**" Miranda screams as she dives for the key.  
"WAHHHH!" Lenalee screams.  
Miranda sat up and looked at the key as she breathed heavily.  
"That... key." Lenalee says and she saw the clock. "Is it for the clock?" She asks.  
"Y-you think I'm an idiot, don't you? For keeping this thing..."  
"No, that's not what I think. You must have important memories in it."

* * *

_You know how there are people who aren't good at anything? Well that's how I was. When I was a kid, I used to just stare at the backs of the other students. Everyone could do everything they wanted, and they kept improving. Even as an adult, I couldn't do anything right and I kept on changing job to job._

* * *

~ Miranda's past ~

* In a nobleman's home. *

Miranda was working as a maid in a noble's home. She was carrying a tall stack of plates, but tripped. The plates were all shattered.

"HEY~!" the nobleman shouted. "You don't need to come back to work tomorrow."  
"N-no, please wait!" Miranda pleaded.  
"I didn't think you would be this useless." He shooed her away and Miranda held her head down in despair.

* * *

~ Present ~

Miranda smiled sadly at Lenalee as she told Lenalee her past.

"I've... never had anyone said 'thank you' to me." Miranda told Lenalee. "That means I've never been helpful to anyone. I wanted somebody to say 'thank you' to me and I wanted them to accept me."

* * *

_It was then, I found an old clock that was about to be thrown away at an old antique shop._

* * *

~ Miranda's Past ~

* In an antique shop. *

"The last owner picked it up somewhere." the shop owner said. "It's a beautiful clock but the screw won't budge." Miranda looked at him then at the clock. "Really, really, try it if you think I'm lying."

He handed Miranda the key to the clock.

* * *

_A clock that was being thrown away because it was useless. It seemed like I was seeing a reflection of myself._

* * *

When Miranda put the key into the screw of the clock, she turned the key. The clock time showed 11:59, but the hand moved and it showed 12:00. It started to chime.

"AHH!" the shop owner said surprised. His sudden scream, scared Miranda. "IT WORKS! THE CLOCK WORKS! NO MATTER WHO TRIED IT, IT WOULDN'T BUDGE!" He said. "YOU SHOULD BUY IT!"

Miranda started to tear up.

* * *

_The old clock that nobody could budge. The sound of the chime moved my heart. It seemed like the clock had approved of my clumsy self._

* * *

~ Present, later ~

* In Miranda's home. *

Allen and Lacie arrived at Miranda's home. Allen set Lacie down on a chair and Lenalee started to treat Lacie's leg. Lacie fell asleep. Allen stood behind Lacie's chair and reports that the Akuma fled.

"The Akuma ran away?" Lenalee asked.  
"Yeah." Allen answered. "They seemed a little weird. They were really motivated to kill us. I looked around here in case."  
Timcampy rested on Lacie's head.  
"But I'm glad." Lenalee said. "It's dangerous to take on four Level 2 Akuma." She looked up at Allen. "The new gun-type weapon puts a lot of stress on your body and you can't use it for very long, right?" She then bandaged Lacie's left leg.  
"Yeah, that's right... I've put on a lot of strength though. Also," Allen looked over at Lacie. "Lacie was there to help."  
Lenalee smiled. "That's good! And Allen, your body has gotten a little bigger."  
"Really?" Allen asked. He grabbed his coat and put it on. "And what is Ms. Miranda doing?" He looked over at Miranda who was cleaning her clock. "After I explained about Akuma and us, she hasn't moved..."

Miranda started to sulk next to her clock.

"**_I really don't know anything... this town got weird on its own. Why do I have to be targeted...? What did I do-? I don't want this anymore, I don't want any of__ this!_**" Miranda said darkly.

Allen shuddered. "It's so d-dark." He said.  
"She's been like that the whole time." Lenalee told him.

"M-Miranda." Allen calls.  
"I... CAN'T DO ANYTHING! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE GREAT POWERS? THEN WHY DON'T YOU HURRY UP AND HELP THIS TOWN!?" Miranda shouted.

Lacie wakes up and heard what Miranda said. She stood up and walked over to Miranda. Lacie bent down and rested her arms on her knees. Allen did the same, but put his hands together.

"Okay." Lacie said smiling. Miranda turned around and looked at the two of them. "We'll help. But to that, we need your help Ms. Miranda."  
"You have something to do with this town's mystery." Allen said. "Can you give us a hand?" He smiled.  
Lenalee walked over to them and offered a hand to Miranda. "Let's go back to tomorrow." She said.

Miranda suddenly stands up. The three looked at her in confusion.

"M-Miranda?" Allen called.

Miranda then headed to bed. Allen, Lacie, and Lenalee stood beside Miranda's bed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP!?" Allen shouted.  
"This seems weird..." Lenalee says.  
Lacie looked behind them and was wide-eyed. "ALLEN! LENALEE!" Lacie called.

Lenalee and Allen turned around to see the room covered with clock faces.

"W-WHAT IS THIS!?" Allen asked.  
"MAYBE..." Lenalee said. "IT'S THAT CLOCK...?" She looked over at the clock.

Allen and Lacie looked at the clock. They're eyes widened in surprise.

_The hand is going backwards! _Allen and Lacie both thought.

The window opened and clocks were sucked into the clock in Miranda's room.

"AHH!" Lenalee screamed.  
Allen grabbed the windowsill, Lacie grabbed his hand and held out a hand to Lenalee.  
"Lenalee, grab on!" Lacie said.  
Lenalee grabbed Lacie's hand. Allen then saw a picture of the four of them in one of the clocks.  
"TODAY'S TIME IS GETTING SUCKED IN..." Allen noted.

When it's over the day has come again, Allen's jaw dropped. Lacie and Lenalee were just wide-eyed at the sun coming out.

"IT'S MORNING!?" Allen screamed.

Behind them, Miranda sat up from her bed.

"Hmmm...?" Miranda spoke. "When did I get in bed...?"

The three Exorcists looked at Miranda shocked.

* Elsewhere in town. *

On one of the chimneys, sat Road.

"That was amazing." Road said amused.  
"Mistress Road, is it okay to leave the Exoricists alone...?" Pumpkin asked as he was between her legs.  
"It should be okay, right?" Road replied as she licked her fingers. She was clawing Pumpkin's head and there were blood on her fingers. "Until they get the Innocence."


	21. Contact

* In Miranda's home. *

Miranda, Lenalee, and Lacie sat around the table.

"... incredible." Allen said. "Lacie! Lenalee! Look at this!"

The three turned around to see Allen in the clock.

"A human clock!" He said happily.  
"KYAAAA!" they screamed in horror.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALLEN!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Lenalee started to panic.  
"MY CLOCK-!" Miranda screamed.  
Allen then came out of the clock.  
"You can't touch this clock." Allen said. "Look what happens when I touch it..." He put his arm through the clock. "See?"  
"WAH! YOUR HAND PASSED THROUGH...!?" Lenalee screamed.  
"It seems that the only person who can touch this clock is its master, Miranda." Lacie noted.  
"Eh!?" Lenalee looked at Lacie confused.  
"That 'rewinding of time' before, and now this... there's no mistake, it must be the Innocence." Allen said.  
"Re... really?" Miranda says. "This clock is what has caused the town to become paranormal..." Miranda suddenly has a knife in her hands and pointed it at the Exorcists. "_**Don't... don't tell me you're going to break it...? My friend...**_" The three put there hands up.

"Calm down." Lenalee said.  
"But Miranda, are you sure you don't have any big concerns in your heart? There must be a reason why this clock became this way." Lacie asked her. "Try to remember. What happened on the real October 9th?"  
Miranda put her hand to her head and started thinking.  
"... that day was..." Miranda spoke. "The day that I was fired for the 100th time..." Lenalee, Lacie, and Allen became silent at Miranda's answer.

* * *

_As anyone would expect, when the number of times I've been fired reached 3 digits, I was feeling very..._

* * *

~ On the **real **October 9th ~

* In Miranda's home. *

Miranda was drunk next to her clock.

"No more... no morrrree..." Miranda said. "Day after day, things always go wrong for me. Remain hopeful? Haha... 'hope'? What's that? Whatever... I don't care about life anymore..." She said. "I wish tomorrow would never come."

* * *

~ Present ~

After Miranda told the three what happened on the real October 9th, they pointed at her with shock.

"... maybe that's why...?" Miranda said unsure.  
"Eh...?" the three said.  
"THE INNOCENCE GRANTED MIRANDA'S WISH!?" Allen shouted.  
"It-it can't be I was just whining..." Miranda said in disbelief. "And besides, how could a clock do something like that!?"

"Miranda, can it be that you're..." Lacie spoke. "compatible with this Innocence...?"  
"REALLY!?" Allen said surprised at Lacie's conclusion.  
"Oh! If the clock responded to Miranda's wish and caused strange things to happen, then it's likely that she's synchronized already." Lenalee said.  
"**What? 'Compatible'?**" Miranda said in confusion.  
"MIRANDA! TRY TO TELL THE CLOCK TO STOP THE ANOMALIES!" Lenalee instructed.

Allen, Lacie, and Lenalee runs to the front door and picks up the newspaper. They flipped to where the date is.

"October... 9th..." Allen read.  
"Let's think this through one more time..." Lenalee suggested.

* * *

Three days later- October 9th, the 34th time.

* * *

~ Three days later ~

* On the streets. *

Miranda and Allen were on the streets selling tickets for a Halloween play. Miranda dressed up as a witch and Allen was wearing a pumpkin head while standing on at ball and juggled many different things.

"Come one, come all~!" Allen shouted. "The horror play 'The Pumpkin and the Witch' is on today at Theatre Pieter."  
"Tickets anyone~~?" Miranda said.

* In Theatre Pieter. *

"Good job, good job!" the owner of the Theatre Pieter said. "You can take a break now! Good, you two! Those tickets are selling nicely. If you sell them well, I'll hire you permanently!"  
"Really?" Allen said.

"Allen."

Allen turned around to see who called him and saw Lenalee and Lacie with Timcampy.

* In an ally, next to the theatre. *

Lenalee, Lacie, and Allen sat on a large piece of wood.

"Well? How's work?" Lenalee asked.  
"If we do okay, he's going to hire us permanently." Allen answered.  
"Really!?"

* * *

_After a lot of thinking about this matter, we've come up with this: the Innocence reacted to Miranda's strong pessimism, so we decided... "if we could get a job for Miranda so that her emotions will become more positive, we might be able to stop this abnormality." _

* * *

"We haven't heard anything from the Akuma... let's hope it all goes well..." Allen says.  
"Um... yeah..." Lenalee said.  
"In these last 3 days, we've already been fired from 5 jobs..." Lacie said.

Allen stood up and started to balance on his hands on the ball that he stood on earlier.

"Actually Allen, you're really good at street performing." Lenalee said.  
"When I was a kid, I used to be a clown." Allen said. "My foster parents were performers, so I had to perform many acts with them for a living. I never thought I'd be able to use these skills as an Exorcist though." He explained.  
"So you must have lived in many different countries? That must be so nice." Lenalee said.  
"It sounds nice, but we barely got by~~" Allen said and sat on the ball.  
"What about you, Lacie? What'd you do before you came to the order?" Lenalee asked Lacie.

"Hm? Oh. It's better if you don't know." Lacie said. "When did you join the church, Lenalee?" She asked her.

"I've been with the church for as far as I can remember." Lenalee said. "My brother and I are orphans. Akuma killed our parents... when it was discovered that I was compatible these 'Dark Boots', a member of the church took me away. Separated from my brother, my only living relative... not allowed to go anywhere on my own free will... at first, that place was like a prison..." She explained.

* * *

~ Lenalee's Past ~

* In a room. *

Little Lenalee was tied to the bed and she started to open her eyes.

"You've regained consciousness..." Member A said.

Around her bed, stood 4 men.

"We don't know what you'll do if we don't restrain you." Member B said.  
"We can not let you die, and can not let you go." Member C said.  
"You are a very precious Exorcist." Member D said.

"... hom..." Little Lenalee managed to say. "... me... go... let me go... home..."

"This **_is_**your home."  
Little Lenalee knew that voice and she looked on her right. She saw her big brother, Komui. She started to cry and he put his hand on her forehead.  
"Sorry I'm late. I'm home." He said with a gentle smile. "From today on, I'll live in this house too. We can live together again..."

* * *

We spent 3 years apart from each other. Brother Komui entered the church for my sake and became the "Science Group Supervisor".

* * *

~ Present ~

"Wow..." Allen said teary. "Komui is so cool..."  
"Yeah." Lenalee said happily. "Because of that, I'm fighting for my brother."  
"Siblings, huh...? Must be nice..." Lacie mumbled.

"Ah! Hey- that pumpkin-" Someone called. The three looked over to who was speaking and saw a Road (in Human-form). "Where do you get a ticket for 'The Pumpkin and the Witch'?" She asked.  
Allen quickly stood up. "Welcome! Tickets are riiiight here~~" Allen said in a happy voice.  
"Nn-" Road answered as Allen walked her over where Miranda is.  
"Later, Lacie! Lenalee! Gotta get back to work!"  
"Good luck!" Lacie and Lenalee said.

Allen and Road arrived to where Miranda was.

"**WHAT!?**" it was the director. "THE SALES MONEY GOT STOLEN BY A PICKPOCKET!?"  
Miranda was on the floor in front of the owner and two other workers. "So... sorry." She apologized.  
"YOU IDIOT!"

"Excuse me, young lady." Allen said leaving Road.

He ran over to Miranda and helped her sit up.

"Miranda!" Allen said.  
"Allen... I'm sorry, while I was dealing with another customer, the bag with the ticket money got..." Miranda explained.  
"What did he look like?"  
"A man with a brown top and long hair... he ran that way..."  
Allen looked up. "Lenalee!" Lacie came running to Allen.  
"I'll take the rooftops." Lenalee said.  
"Allen, I'll take care of Miranda. Go catch the pickpocket!" Lacie said.  
Allen took off his pumpkin hat. "It's fine, we'll catch him." He ran off.

"Allen... Lenalee..." Miranda said teary. "Lacie..." She then looked up at the director.

"**Useless!**" the director said.

* * *

_I knew it... In the end, I'm completely useless. Trying my best, like a fool. I've had enough of this..._

* * *

"**_Why am I always like this? Why is my clock the Innocence...!? Why am_**** I...**" Miranda started to mumble.

Road then stood in front of Lacie and Miranda. She then bent down and grinned at Miranda.

"**So your clock is the Innocence**." Road said.

Before Lacie could activate Death, she was knocked out. Miranda looked at Lacie wide-eyed.

"La... cie?" Miranda called.

* In the sewer. *

Allen and Lenalee had cornered the pickpocket. Allen's left eye turned into the Cursed Eye. The man that they were chasing was an Akuma. The man then turned into Witch.

"DAMN IT... A TRAP!" Allen shouted.

Witch smiled crookedly.

"**She has taken that female. She has taken that female you were protecting. Mistress Road has taken her.**" Witch said.

"Road...?" Allen said.

* In Miranda's home. *

On the wall, Road wrote something in blood. It said: **Fuck you! exorcist**, with a cross under it.


	22. Human

* In a parallel dimension. *

Road had created a parallel dimension. She sat in a levitated chair while wearing Allen's Exorcist Coat. A normal cane umbrella with the addition of a small, talking jack-o-lantern on the tip that acts as its head floated beside Road's chair (it's a golem created by the Earl).

"You can't, Mistress Road!" the golem said. "Bad, bad! The Earl is not going to be pleased if you skip school to do whatever you want."  
"Shut up. Be quiet, umbrella." Road said annoyed.

"Um... please..." Miranda said. Her hands were pinned onto her clock by Road's spiked candles (Candle). "Let me go..." Miranda pleaded.

"If you die, I'll let you go." Road said.

Road then looked over on the floor beside her. Lacie was unconscious and her body was covered in blood and scratches from Road's candles.

~ Meanwhile ~

* In the sewers. *

Witch was attacking Lenalee and Allen.

"**Fire Ice!**" Witch said and froze the place.

Allen slipped. "WHOAAAH!?" He shouted.  
"EVERYTHING'S FROZEN!" Lenalee said.  
Allen hugged himself. "CO... COLD!" He shivered.  
"Allen," Lenalee said facing him. "where's your coat?"  
"I left it back at where we worked..."

"... Let's go, Exorcists." Witch said.  
Pumpkin and Scissor appeared.  
"Let's see how long you'll last in this -100ºC (-148ºF) temperature." Pumpkin said.  
"**DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!**" the three Akuma chanted.

_Miranda. Lacie... _Allen thought as he remembered what Witch told them of 'Road' capturing Miranda. _Damn it, I have to concentrate on attacking the Akuma and nothing else. _

Cross changed into its gun-type form.

"Pitiful Akuma, I will save your souls." Allen said.

Allen goes for an attack on Witch and Scissor covers it. Scissor aims at Allen, but Lenalee blocks the attack with Dark Boots.

"Come fight me!" Lenalee said to Scissor.

_Convert! _Allen thought and Cross turned into arm-type.  
"**CROSS GRAVE!**" Allen said and attacked Witch and Pumpkin.

"THAT HURTS... DAMN IT!" Pumpkin said. "**VOICE OF PAIN!**"

Pumpkin's attack cracked the ice and Allen jumped up.

"FREEZE!" Witch said and the ice froze Allen's legs.

_A much more coordinated attack than before...! _Allen said wide-eyed.

"**ICE FIRE!**" Witch said and attacking Allen.

Allen is knocked out from the attack.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee shouted.

Behind her the three Akuma prepares to attack Lenalee.

~ Later ~

* In Road's parallel dimension. *

Allen opens his eyes.

_Where am I...? _Allen thought.

In front of him, he saw a person, Scissor, and Witch with their backs faced to Allen.

"Al... len." Miranda called.  
Allen looks over to where Miranda is and sees that she is pinned to the clock.  
"Allen..."  
Allen's eyes open fully. "Miranda..." He calls.

"OW!" Allen said.

He looked at Cross and sees that it is pinned to the wall. He also sees Pumpkin grinning at him.

"Yes, black definitely looks good on you..." Road said.  
"Mistress Road, why are you making her look pretty?" Scissor asked.  
"Weapons like you guys wouldn't understand..." Road answered. "An Exorcist doll is a rarity, you know."

Allen's eyes widen as he sees Lenalee in a Gothic dress and she wasn't moving. Road turned around.

"You're awake~" Road says.

"LENALEE!" Allen shouted as he realized it was Lenalee.

"You better watch what you say," Witch told Allen. "it's Mistress Road's doll now."  
"So you're called 'Lenalee'..." Road says as she hugs Lenalee. "Such a cute name!"

"She fought desperately to protect you." Candle told Allen.  
"... ugh." Allen groans. He then realizes Road's face. "You came to buy a ticket earlier...! You're 'Road'...?" Road grins. "Why are you with the Akuma...?"  
_I don't see the soul of an Akuma. _Allen says looking at Road.  
"You are not an Akuma..." Allen says. "What are you?"  
"I'm a human." She replied. "What's with that face? Humans can't be friends with Akuma?"  
"Akuma... are weapons made by the Earl to kill humans... they target humans..."  
"Weapons can be used by humans to kill other humans, right?" Road says. "The Millennium Count is my brother. We are the chosen ones."

Then Road's skin turned darker and across her forehead was line of black, cross-like markings, called stigmata. Her eye color changed and it was now amber.

"You Exorcists don't know a thing, don't you?" Road asks. "You are the Chosen Ones of a False God." She licked her thumb. "**We are the True Apostles chosen by God. Noah's Family.**"


	23. Akuma

_I am the maker of the Akuma, the Earl of the Millennium. I am the one who will exorcise the filthy "God", and with the Akuma, lead the World to its end._

_You are the Chosen Ones of a False God. We are the True Apostles chosen by God._

* * *

* In Road's parallel dimension. *

"Noah's... Family...?" Allen repeated.

* * *

_Weapons can be used by humans to kill other humans, right?_

* * *

"Human...?!" Allen said.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" the golem came. "MISTRESS ROAD, SHHHHHH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TALK ABOUT THE FAMILY TO CLUELESS OUTSIDERS!"  
Road had a 'I-don't-care-look' on her face. "Eh-? Why?" She said.  
"YOU JUST _**CAN'T**_! AND BESIDES, THE EARL HASN'T PLANNED A SCENARIO FOR YOU AND THESE PEOPLE! NOT ONLY DO YOU TAKE ME OUT WITHOUT ASKING, YOU GO AND DO THIS WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE. THE EARL IS GOING TO SPANK YOU!"  
"The Millennium Count isn't going to do something like that to me." Road sat on the armrest of the chair - where Lenalee is sitting. "I'm just giving the story a bit of a dramatic flare, to make things more interesting. Something like this isn't going to affect the Millennium Count's scenario."

Allen suddenly pulled Cross out from where it was pinned. He was still unable to move due to the damage on Cross and himself.

"Why are you angry?" Road asks as she draws near him. "You don't believe that I'm human?" She hugs him. "Warm, aren't I? Isn't this what it feels like to touch another human?"  
"... ugh." Allen grunted.

He raises Cross to Road, thinking of attacking, but can't.

"Even though you're the same as other humans, why...?" Allen tried to attack, but he just couldn't. "DAMN..."  
"'The same'? Not quite." Road says as she grabs Cross and scraps her own face off.  
Allen's eyes widen. "WHA...!? TO... YOURSELF..."

Road then grabs Allen's shirt.

"**We are the 'supermen' who inherited the genes of Noah, mankind's oldest apostle. We are different from you lowlifes.**" Road tells him.

Road then grabs a spiked candle (Candle) and stabbed it into Allen's left eye. She takes the candle out and licks the blood. And half of her face recovered.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**" Allen screams in pain. "**UGH!**"

Road throws the candle to the side.

"AHAHA!" She laughs. "KYAHAHHAHAA! KYAHAHAHAHA!"  
Allen uses his right arm to cover his left eye. He clenches his teeth as he covers it. "**... GH!**"

Road's face completely healed and she tilted her head to one side.

"I don't think anything of killing these insignificant humans. I just _haaate _this world, full of these worthless beings. You should all just die and go away." Road says. "You know, God... he wishes for this world to come to an end." She bit the sleeve of Allen's coat. "That's why he rewarded the Millennium Count and us with these Akuma."  
"That isn't God's will..." Allen said as she stood up. Cross changed into the gun-type form. "It's the **Devil's**!"  
"Who cares? Either way is fine." Road said.

Allen then starts to attack Road which she is being defended by her three Akuma's.

"Can't you kill me?" Road takes off Allen's coat.

The three Akuma has defeated Allen.

"Allen!" Miranda calls.

Road sat on the armrest of Lenalee's chair. "Are 3 Akuma too much for you?" Road then looked over at Miranda.

"N... no." Miranda spoke. "Help!"

Road held up her hand a volley of spiked candles (Candle).

"You too... it's about time I 'released' you."

The volley of Candles were shot, but Allen blocks the attack with Cross (Arm-type form).

"Allen..." Miranda calls.  
Allen then pulled the candle that was in Miranda's hand out. Miranda started to crawl away to the wall.  
"HHEEEE!" She squealed.

Miranda breathes hard as her back touched the wall. She looks at Allen who wasn't moving.

"Allen...!?" No answer. "Allen...? Don't... don't die... Allen, don't die..."  
Allen moved his head and smiled at Miranda.  
"It's... it's all right..." He told her.

Miranda then clenched her hands into fists.

"What now, wench?" the three Akuma asked. "What are you doing~?"  
Miranda then goes to Allen.  
"Ha... Haha... what am I really doing...?" Miranda asks herself. "But... but..."  
"HUMANS CAN'T DO ANYTHING~~" Pumpkin said.  
"But..."

Then around Miranda and Allen, a shield of clocks appears.


	24. Miranda Lotto's Invocation

_The reason that I'm no good... even though I can't do anything well, I will attempt it anyways. Even though I decide not to try anymore, I regret it, and I end up trying again. After all, I can't do anything right, it's better if I just don't try at all. I'm an idiot, aren't I...?_

* * *

* In Road's parallel dimension. Inside of the shield. *

Miranda's clock innocence has grown which Allen and Road are looking at it.

_Huh? I wonder what this...? I can feel something there. _Miranda thinks and she looks at her clock. _The clock..._  
"Innocence...?"

Around her a shield of clocks protects Allen and herself.

"Miranda..." Allen says.

The innocence, Miranda uses restores Allen which she is in a shock seeing him all refreshing.

"Allen, you can move...?" Miranda asks and Allen looks at her.  
"Miranda... I see... you are compatible after all." Allen says as Miranda's Innocence makes Cross better.

* Outside of the shield. *

"What? What is this?" Witch asks as it pokes the shield of clocks.  
"Mistress Road, you think we can try to touch this?" Pumpkin asks.

Then Allen attacks one of the Akuma with Cross coming out of the shield, going straight where Road and Lenalee was.

"MISTRESS ROAD!" the Akuma calls.

Road dodged Cross, but Allen was aiming to get Lenalee and he pulls her into the shield. Road then stands on the golem.

"Mistress Road!" the golem calls.  
"That guy's hand... the wounds healed." Road said.

* Inside of the shield. *

"Lenalee!" Allen calls as he sets the chair down carefully.

He quickly finds her pulse. "She's alive...!" He says in relief.  
_There are no visible wounds. If we assume that the sound wave type Akuma's attack reaches deep enough, could it cause nerve paralysis? _Allen thought. He then saw Lenalee holding something. _Lenalee is holding onto something...?  
_"Allen..." Miranda says. "How is Lenalee...?"  
"... she'll be okay. If she's in this space..."

Miranda uses the same thing like she did to Allen and Lenalee came back to normal.

"Huh? I..." Lenalee spoke.  
"LENALEE!" Miranda and Allen called happily.

Lenalee opened her hand and out came Timcampy, launching into Allen's face.

"GAH!" Allen grunted. He grabbed Timcampy's wings. "Timcampy! Why did yo leap out from there..."  
"Ah! At the same time you were attacked, he broke into pieces. I've been holding onto the pieces all this time." Lenalee explained. "Eh... what happened to me? Where is this place?" She asked as she looked around.  
"We were saved by Miranda's Innocence." Allen told Lenalee.  
"Eh?" Miranda said. "B-by me...? I-I did...?"  
Allen looked up at the clock. "This Innocence that you've awakened sucked away the time we got injured by the attacks." He explained. "Thank you, Miranda!"  
Miranda sheds a tear.

* Outside of the shield. *

"YOU BASTARDS, COME OUT ALREADY!" Witch said as it attacked.

"**ENBU 'KIRIKAZE' (****WALTZ: MIST WIND**)!" Lenalee said as she stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots.

"THIS WIND IS COMING FROM THAT FEMALE EXORCIST WE FOUGHT EARLIER..." Pumpkin said. "DAMN IT! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! WHERE ARE YOU EXORCISTS!?"

Allen then steps on Pumpkin's head and pointed Cross (gun-type a.k.a. Beta) at it.

"Right here." Allen tells it and he shoots.

"Eeeh~ Exorcists sure are interesting." Road said amused.

"Come on and fight us, Road!" Allen tells her as he regrouped with Lenalee.


	25. Regenerate

Envision with our eyes, and keep within our hearts, the path to tomorrow. And on that path, we fight-

* * *

* In Road's parallel dimension. *

"Oh my, oh my~~" Road says. "What did those guys do to become so lively~~? ...Is it because that Miranda person is compatible? I don't know how she did it though. Looks like somehow that woman revitalized them.

* Inside the shield. *

Miranda clenched her chest tightly.

* Outside of the shield. *

Lenalee looked up at Road.

"Allen, who's that child?" Lenalee asked. "It's that child we met... at the theater, right? Akuma?" She guessed.  
"... no." Allen answered. "Human."  
"... I see."

Road then writes the name of Allen.

"A-L-L-E-N." Road says as she finishes. "Allen Walker, 'the one who can see the souls of Akuma'. Actually, I heard about you from the Millennium count, so I know a bot about you. You became an Exorcists to save the souls of Akuma, right? Because you were cursed by your beloved father." She smiled. "So I decided, if I was going to get involved with anyone, it'd be you. And your friend, Lacie~~"  
Allen's eyes widened.

"Hey, you." Road said to Witch.  
"Yes?" Witch answered.  
"Self-destruct." She ordered.  
"Eh?"  
"Umbrella," Road called. "countdown."  
"Te... **10**." the golem began. "**9.** **8.**"  
"Wait... Mis... Miss Road, not that..." Witch pleaded.  
"**7.**"  
"I've finally evolved this far..."  
"**6. 5.**"  
Road ignored Witch.  
"**... GH!**" Witch grunted. "MISS ROAD?"

"Hey!?" Allen shouted. "What are you up to...?"  
"You know..." Road spoke. "If you break an Akuma without using Innocence to destroy it, for instance, if you force it to self-destruct,"  
"**3.**" the golem said.  
"The Akuma's soul with disappear into Dark Matter. Did you know that? AND THEN YOU CAN'T SAVE IT, RIGHT!?"  
"**2.**"  
"STOP!" Allen shouted and rushes to the Akuma.

"ALLEN, NO!" Lenalee shouted. "YOU WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME!"  
_Before it explodes... **destroy it...! **_Allen thought as he aims.

"**1.**" Road finishes.

Lenalee grabs Allen and blocks him just before the Akuma exploded.

"**UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Witch screamed.

Allen sees the soul of the Akuma by using his Cursed Eye. The soul reaches out to him.

_"Help me~"_ the soul said.

"**KYAHAHAHAHA!**" Road laughs.

"AAAH!" Allen screams.  
"ALLEN..." Lenalee calls.  
"DAMN..." Allen curses. "WHY DID YOU STOP ME!?" He yelled at Lenalee angrily.  
Lenalee slaps Allen in the face. And she starts tearing up.  
"Because we're friends...!" Lenalee tells Allen.

"Great, great!" Road said amused. "Running headfirst into an explosion, you're even more amusing than I expected!"

"You..." Allen glared at her.  
"But, are you sure it's all right?" Road said. "That woman over there." She pointed at Miranda.

Scissor started to attack Miranda's shield.

"YOU'RE ATTACKING!?" Miranda shouted.

Allen and Lenalee are then attacking Scissor that is trying to attack Miranda.

"**Wind-Sickles!**" Scissor said.

Lenalee gave the finishing blow on Scissor and destroyed it. After defeating it, Road landed on the floor behind Allen.

"You destroyed it! Well, let's call it quits for now." Road says. "Ah~a, that was more fun than I expected to be."  
She faced Allen and a heart-shaped door (Door) appeared behind her.  
"Bye~"

Before Road enters through the door, Allen points Cross Beta at her head as his tears stream down his face. Road smirks.

"You're so nice, Allen~" She says. "You hate me, don't you? Don't shoot. You're hand is also a weapon, Allen."  
Allen gritted his teeth tight.  
"But an Exorcist crying because an Akuma disappeared it a big no-no. If you act like that, no one will like you."

Road enters the door and then she turned around. Beside her was an Akuma Maid carrying Lacie.

"Let's play again sometime, Allen." Road says. "She'll be really pretty as a doll~ hehe~ Bye-bye."

"LACIE!" Allen calls out, but the Door closed and disappeared. "Damn..."


	26. As Snow Falls Over the City

* In Road's parallel dimension. *

Just before Door closed, Road looked back at Allen.

"Let's play again sometime, Allen." Road said. "**Next time, it'll be part of the Millennium Count's scenario**."**  
**

Allen looks down and he made a fist. Suddenly, the dimension that Road created starts breaking apart.

"WHAT!?" Allen says.

"IT'S BREAKING UP...!?" Lenalee said as she held Miranda.  
"Ugh..." Miranda groaned.  
"MIRANDA?"

The ground collapses and Allen reached out for Lenalee and Miranda.

"LENALEE! MIRANDA!" Allen calls.

He then fell through the ground and he sees that they were in a box (Box) for the whole entire time. Allen then sees the message that Road wrote and they were in Miranda's home.

"Huh?" Allen said. "This place...? It's Miranda's apartment... why... that place we were in before... where was that? Was that also Road's power...?"

"ALLEN!" Lenalee shouted. "THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MIRANDA!"

Allen turns around and sees Miranda clenching her sides tightly while Lenalee holds her.

"Miranda...!?" Allen calls as he goes closer to them.  
"Stop using your power! If you keep this up, you'll strain your body's limits!" Lenalee told Miranda.  
"I can't..." Miranda spoke. "If I stop..."  
_It's coming this way!? _Allen then saw the clocks heading towards Lenalee and himself.  
"If I stop, it looks like the time that was sucked away will return... Again... all those injuries will come back to you once more..."  
Lenalee and Allen looked at Miranda.  
"**No...**" Allen mumbled.  
"Although it's the first time anyone has said 'thank you' to me..." Miranda continued. "**This makes it meaningless... doesn't it!?**"

Allen put both his hands on either side of Miranda's shoulders.

"Stop using the power." Allen told her and she looked up at him. He smiled. "Stop it, Miranda. It's because of you that we're here now. That is more than enough. I'll bear my own injuries." Allen pointed at himself. "As long as I live, I'll be able to recover."  
"That's right, Miranda." Lenalee agreed. "Please, stop..."

Miranda stopped using the Innocence and she quickly ran out to get the manager.

* At the manager's office. *

"It's midnight...?" the manager said as he heard his clock chime. "Looks like the day is over."  
He then hears a clicking noise and he looks out the window. Miranda appeared.

"MANAGER!" Miranda shouted.  
"WHA-" the manager said. "MIRANDA? W... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU... WHAT'S THAT WOUND ON YOUR HAND...!?"  
"DOCTOR... CALL THE DOCTOR... SOME PEOPLE ARE INJURED!" Miranda said as she breathed heavily. "PLEASE! CALL QUICK!" She pleaded.

* * *

_The injuries... if I live, I can heal... although scars will remain... _

* * *

~ Later ~

* In the hospital. *

"Looks like it's pretty serious." It sounded like Komui.

Allen opened his eyes and sees Komui's figure.

"Lavi, guard the door and don't let anyone in."  
"Gotcha!" a voice said.  
"Huh?" Komui said as he saw Allen opening his eyes. "Yo! You're awake?"

Allen's jaw dropped as he saw the drill in Komui's hands.

"**KOMUI!? EH? WHERE AM I!?**" Allen screamed.  
"Where? In the hospital." Komui said as he put the drill away and sat down on a chair next to Allen's bed. "We got a 'Town Returned to Normal' message from the Finders we stationed outside of town. Good job on the mission."  
Allen sat up. "The town...!?" He then looked at Komui.  
"Ms. Miranda was here earlier. You just missed her." Komui informed.

"Come to think of it, why are you here, Komui?" Allen asked.  
"To repair you, of course!"  
"Seriously...?"  
"Actually, neither of you will be going back to Headquarters. We have to assign you a long-term mission here. We'll go into the details when Lenalee wakes up."  
"Lenalee hasn't woken up yet...!?"  
"It's due to nerve damage... but..."

"She'll be fine." a voice said. "Gramps is taking care of her as we speak. She'll be back to normal in no time."

Allen looks over at the doorway and sees a young man with a bright red hair that's in a bandana, and green eyes. He is also wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. He smiled at Allen.

"I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you." Lavi said.  
"... nice to meet you." Allen greeted.  
"Ah, right. Allen," Komui called. "I have a message for you from Ms. Miranda."

* * *

_Allen, Lenalee, Lacie. I'm sorry I can't be there when you wake up. The day I gained control of the clock's Innocence, the town returned to normal. The people of the town had no idea that they went through October 9th 34 times. Well, being the cause of that, I'm thankful. Even though the three of you said that the strange things happened because the Innocence was reacting to my heart... I have a feeling that the strangeness was the Innocence's way of testing me. The Innocence helped protect Allen. It kept deceiving up until then. But, thanks to that, I feel that I have found my place in the world._

* * *

* At the manager's office. *

"Thank you for everything..." Miranda says.  
"Ah... take care." the manager replied.  
"Um... take this... please take the amount you need to replace the dirty wallpaper." She handed the manager an envelope.  
"Where's this?"  
Miranda smiled. "My next job."

* * *

_We'll meet again. Next time, as Exorcists._


End file.
